If you only know how much you change my life Dean, it will never be th
by Lexi1981
Summary: Start six week after Dean raped Paige, she finds out she is pregnant, which means she need to choose what she want to do. All the characters from season two-through four makes appears. but mostly is a Paige and Alex, along with Paige close friends Ashley, Terri and Ellie and Paige family. full title is If you only know how much you change my life Dean, it will never be the same!
1. Chapter one: Could I be Pregnant?

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the characters on the show. But I did make up Paige's daughter Bethany Rose Michalchuk.

Author note: This fan fiction takes place doing the second season through beginning of January 2005, which is where the sequel, which is call I feel like I'm all by myself will picks up (it is a Paige and Alex fan fiction). Also if you read this fan fiction on old Degrassi TNG forums you will notice that beside changing the write style that I have fix spelling and grammar errors. But I have also added details and made other changes to the fan fiction. If you want to see what I think Bethany Rose Michalchuk looks like in this fan fiction and I feel like I'm all by myself go to my profile page and look under the Degrassi section and then look under the name of this fan fiction.

Chapter One: Could I be Pregnant?  
Paige is laying on her bed and is half asleep, it has been six weeks since September 28, 2002, which was the night that Dean raped her. Today is Monday Novmber11, 2002 and Paige still has not been able to talk about being rape to anyone beside Hazel and Ashley and singing the song poor thing in front of Dean at the battle of the bands did not help either. Plus now she is beginning to worry that there could be another issue that is relation to the rape and she really wishes she would have gone to got check out by a doctor after the rape happened, like Hazel had told her to. Paige's alarm clock goes off again, but instead of hitting the snooze button again, she turns the alarm off. She then gets out of bed and leaves her bedroom. She walks out of her bedroom (if walking out of Paige's bedroom the staircase to the third floor/Attic is to the left and the master bedroom is at the end of the hall on the left and Dylan's bedroom (can see the front yard from the window) is across from the master at the end of the hall on the right if walking out of Paige's bedroom) and then she heads across the hall to the bathroom (which is in between the master bathroom on the left if standing in the doorway and the staircase (that goes from the first floor to second floor/second floor to first floor) on right if standing in the doorway) and Paige close the bathroom door behind her. When Paige walks into her bedroom a few minutes later, she looks at the clock on her nightstand and sees that she missed spirted squad practice and that she needs to get ready for school, but she doesn't care. Paige lay back down on her bed and fall back to sleep, thinking way have I been so tired the last few weeks? At 7:3o a.m. Dylan's walks up the staircase and turn right (if back is to the staircase, left if facing the staircase) and walks over to his sisters' bedroom door. Dylan then starts knocking on the door, seeing that he has not see Paige yet that morning and Hazel call saying that Paige was not at spirt squad practice, which never happened before.

"Paige you need to get up now and get ready for school!"

When Dylan does not get an answer, he open his sisters' bedroom door and walk into Paige's bedroom. Dylan sees that his sister is still sound asleep, so he walks over to her bed and start shaking his sister to wake her up. Paige rolls over in her bed, so that she is facing her brother. She then opens up her eyes and looks at Dylan.

"You need to get ready for school because it is 7:33 A.M. Paige!"

"Is mom or dad still home?"

"No, both mom and Dad had early meets at work today, so they have already left for work, why?"

"I am not feeling good Dylan. Do you think if I call mom, she would call me in sick today?"

"Paige, you know mom and dad's rule if you not up to going to school you are supposed to talk to them before they leave for work, so you know that mom's will not call you into school sick."

"Ok I am up, will you give me a ride to school?"

"Sure."

Dylan walks out of his sisters' bedroom and closes the door behind him. At the same time Paige gets out of bed and she walks over to her dresser. She grabs a pair of black workout pants, a blue degrassi sprit squad t-shirt and the matching black workout jacket, which goes with the workout pants, along with a pair of socks and a bra. A few minutes later Paige walks into the kitchen (which is at the back of the house) and grabs an apple. She walks out of the kitchen into the hallway and then she walks past the dinning room on right if your back is to kitchen doorway and left if facing the kitchen) and family room/sitting room that is across from dinning room), she then walks past the parlor (on right if back is to kitchen and left if facing the kitchen) and the entry hall (across from the parlor). Paige then walks up to the front door, the whole time eating the apple. When she walks out of the house, a few moments later she sees Dylan wanting in the family minivan for her, which is the vehicle that Dylan is driving till he gets his Mustang in two weeks. Paige walks over to the van and opens the back sidle door of the minivan. Dylan looks over at his sister, as she throws her backpack and purse onto the seat of the first bucket seat (one by the door) and he notices that Paige is eating an apple. He also notices that she wearing workout pants, a spirted squad shirt and matching workout jacket, which is not like his sister (who normal wears the latest style of jeans and a fashionable top to school). A few moments later Paige close the sidle door of the van and then opens the front door on the passenger side. Dylan watch Paige's as she gets into the minivan and he notices that his sister look tired and also notices that she seems down (like she has been for the past six weeks). Paige put her seat belt on, as Dylan starts the van up. Dylan then looks into the review mirror to check for on coming traffic, which there is no traffic. Dylan back out of the driveway and then he starts driving towards Degrassi. At the same time Paige is eating her apple and looking at the house that she grew up in, which is a red brick Victorian house. A few moments later Paige has finish eating the apple and she is now wishing that she never ate the apple, because now her stomach is upset, like it has been for the last three weeks. The whole-ride to Degrassi community school, Paige's look out the window on the passenger side of the van and does not talk to her older brother. As Dylan pulls into the parking lot of Degrassi, Paige starts yawning and wishing that she was at home in bed. A minute and half later Dylan and Paige are walking up the front steps of Degrassi. Paige and Dylan each open up one of the doors and head into the school building. Dylan walks away from his sister to go found his friends and Paige head straight to her home room class, which is in the M.I. lab with Mr. Simpson. Once in the M.I. lab Paige take a sat in the first chair by the classroom door. Paige then set her backpack and purse on the floor. At the same time Hazel's walk into the lab and takes a sat next to Paige.

"Paige is everything ok, you missed spirit squad practice this morning and Manny had to run practice for you?"

"Sorry about that Hazel's I over sleep, I have been feeling funky (means feeling sick) all weekend and I think that I am coming down with something."

"Paige, you are looking pale today, do you have a upset stomach, headache, etc?"

"I have a headache, tired, my stomach upset and my period is also late, Hazel!"

"That not good!"

"I know."

At the same time Terri, Ashley and Ellie walk into the room and then the three of them sat down by Hazel and Paige, who has just closed her eyes and warp her arms around her stomach. Ashley, Terri, Ellie and Hazel look at Paige, with a worried look on they faces.

"It sounds like you are coming down with the stomach flu Paige!"

"I hope not Ashley's, because the spirit squad has the first cheer meet of the season this weekend."

"What is taking Mr. Simpson, so long to get to the M.I. lab?"

"Class does not start for another three minutes."

"I know that Hazel, but for once can't Mr. Simpson be in the classroom, before the bell rings."

"I sure Mr. Simpson will get here soon Paige."

"I hope so Terri, because my stomach really upset right now."

Do you have a fever Paige?"

"I do not think so Ellie."

Hazel puts her left hand on Paige forehead and a moment later take her hand off Paige's forehead. At the same time Ellie, Ashley, Terri and Hazel notices that Paige is start to look green.

"It does not feel like you are running a fever Paige!"

"Thanks Hazel gagging, I do not think I was running a fever."

"But it does look and also sounds like you are not feeling good Paige."

"I really do not feel good and my head is killing me can we stop talking?"

"(Terri, Ashley, Hazel and Ellie) Sure Paige."

Paige, Ashley, Terri, Hazel and Ellie stop talking and seeing that class is going to start soon the five of them turns on the computers that they are sitting in front of. Mr. Simpson walks into the classroom right as the bell ring and at the same time Paige rise her hand. Mr. Simpson looks over at Paige, as he set attendance book, grade books, paperwork and his other things on his desk.

"What do you need Paige?"

"I need to use the restroom."

"Class just started can you wait?"

"No!"

"Are you sure you can't wait?"

"I really can't wait Mr. Simpson."

"Then you can go to the restroom Paige."

"Thanks."

Paige stands up and walks out of the M.I. lab, but once in the hallway she takes off running, at the same time Paige puts her left hand over her mouth and does not stop running till she gets to the girl's restroom door. Once in the restroom Paige runs into the first stall and kneels down in front of the toilet. Paige takes her hand off her mouth, as she leans over the toilet and then start throwing up. Three minutes later she walks out of the girl's restroom and walk back to the media immersion lab, with her arms wrapped around her stomach. When she reaches the close door of the M.I. lab, Paige unwraps her arms and opens the door. She then walks into the classroom and over to Mr. Simpson desk.

"What do you need now Paige?"

"I need to go to the nurse."

"And why do you need to go see the nurse?"

"I threw up in the restroom."

"Ok I will write you a pass to see the school nurse."

Mr. Simpson writes a pass out for Paige and then hands the pass to her. Paige takes the pass from Mr. Simpson and then walks over to where she was sitting at. Paige grabs her backpack and purse off the floor and then walks out of the M.I. lab, she then heads to the nurse station. Paige walks into the nurse station a couple minutes later and walks pass the nurse desk, which is up against the left wall if you just walk through the door. She then walks by the scale and up to the examination table. Paige takes a seat on the examination table, since someone is laying on the recovered couch that is in the center of the room. Paige then waits to be seen by the nurse who is busy at the moment. Paige looks around the room at the gray walls and gray floor tile that have black dots on the tile. She then looks at the different medical posters that are on the wall. A few minutes later Nurse Mckey (a middle age man, who has blue eyes and blonde hair and is starting to go bald) walks over to Paige. Paige hands the nurse the pass that Mr. Simpson wrote and the nurse looks at the pass and then looks at Paige.

"The school day has just started and you are the third person to be sent to see me today. Why are you here Paige?"

"I have a headache, upset stomach and I threw up in the restroom about seven minutes ago."

"I am going to get a thermometer and then I am going to take your temperature."

"Ok."

Nurse Mckey walks over to his desk and grab the digital thermometer and a probe cover. He puts the cover onto the thermometer and turns the thermometer on as he walks over to Paige. He hands Paige the thermometer and she puts the thermometer into her mouth. When the thermometer beeps the nurse takes the thermometer out of Paige's mouth and looks at the display.

"You do not have a fever."

"Oh, do I have to go back to class, because my stomach still upset?"

"No, I am sending you home sick, seeing that you vomit once already. I will call your mom to let her know that I am sent you home sick and I will also write you a pass saying that you can leave school. I will also write a pass that will let your brother out of school long enough to take you home and then comes back to school."

"Thanks."

Nurse Mckey walks over to his desk taking the probe cover off the thermometer. He throws the used probe cover into the trash can that is next to his desk and then puts the thermometer away. The nurse takes a sat at his desk and fill out passes for both Paige and Dylan to leave school. At the same time Paige hops off the examination table and grabs her backpack and purse off the examination table. She then walks over to the nurse desk and Nurse Mckey gives her the passes. Paige then walks out of the nurse stations and walks to the classroom that her brother first hour class is in and knocks on the classroom door. Mrs. Kwan walks up to the classroom door and open up the door to see Paige standing at the door holding her stomach.

"Paige can I help you?"

"I have to go home sick and the nurses wrote my brother a pass to let him out of school long enough to drive me home."

Paige saws the passes to Mrs. Kwan and Mrs. Kwan looks at the pass. Then Mrs. Kwan walks over to Dylan, who is sitting in the front row and in the first chair of the row.

"What Mrs. Kwan?"

"Paige is at the door, she just came from the nurse station and is being sent home sick because she threw up in the restroom. Dylan's you need to take Paige's home and then you need to come back to school."

"Ok Mrs. Kwan."

Dylan stands up from the chair he is sitting on and he grabs his backpack and keys off the table. Dylan then walks to the classroom door and walk out of the classroom and into the hallway. Once in the hallway, he close the classroom door and then looks at his sister.

"I should have let you call mom this morning, when you said that you were not feeling good. And why did you not tell me that is was your stomach that was bothering you?"

"It is all right Dylan, gagging and it would not have made a difference, mom would have made me come to school seeing that I do not talk to before she left for work and I do not have a fever or throw up till after I got to school. Can you take me home now?"

"Sure Paige, let go."

"Thanks."

Dylan and Paige walk to the main doors of the school and then the two of them walk out of the school and over to the student parking lot. As they walk up to the family minivan Dylan looks over at Paige and see that she looks pale and a little green. At the same time Paige runs over to the trash can that is at the edge of the parking lot. When Paige reaches the trash can, she lean over the trash can and start throwing up. Dylan unlocks the van doors and then opens the drive side door. Two and half minutes later Paige opens the passengers' door of the van and then gets into the van. Paige set her backpack and purse on the floor. She put her seat belt on and lean the seat back. Dylan looks over at his sister, who has wrapped both her arms around her stomach.

"Are you going to make it home without getting sick, or should I go back into the schook and get a emesis basin?"

"I should be fine now, all I eat today was an apple."

"Ok."

A few moments later, Dylan is driving away from Degrassi and Paige is resting her head on the head rest of the passenger seat and has her eyes close. When Dylan pulls into the driveway he looks over at his sister and notices her eyes are close.

"Paige we are at the house now, are you going be ok by yourself or do you want me to stay with you?"

"Go back to school Dylan, I will be fine beside the nurse call mom to let her know that I was sent home form school sick."

"Ok, but if you need me, call my cellphone and I will come home."

"Ok Dylan, is that because Mom will not be able to get out off work today seeing that she has important meeting all day?"

"Yes and so does Dad. Are you a hundred percent sure that you will be all right being home alone all day Paige? I can stay home if you want me to?"

"No go back to school Dylan. If I need you, I will call you cellphone."

"Ok."

Paige set the seat up and then takes her seat belt off. She then opens the van door and gets out of the van. Paige grabs her backpack and purse off the floor and then she closes the van door. She then waves bye to her brother, as she walks up to the front door. At the same time Dylan watches Paige walks up to the front door of the house. Dylan also waits until Paige is in the house to leave, he then back out of the driveway and heads back to school. Meanwhile, Paige walks walk into the entry hall and then walks over to the staircase. She heads upstairs and once in her bedroom, she kicks her shoes off and drop her backpack and purse onto the floor at the end of her bed. Paige walks over to her dresser and gets out a clean pair of Pajama and then she changes into a pair of pink pajama pants and the matching top. Paige then unzips her backpack and takes her student planner out. She looks at her student planner and counts the days since her last monthly and she is talking to herself.

"No, it can't be, my last monthly start August 30 through September 3, 2002. This is not good, What I'm I going do now?"

Paige start cry and throws the student planner back into her backpack. She then lay down on her bed and pulls the cover up and does not stop crying, until she goes to sleep. Two hours later Paige wakes up and jumps out of bed, she puts her left hand over her mouth and run over to her bedroom door. She then runs out of her bedroom and into the bathroom, she runs past the sink and trash can. Paige then runs over to the toilet and drops to her knees in front of the toilet (the bathtub/shower combo is next to toilet on the right if facing the sink, toilet or trash can). Paige then takes her hand off her mouth, as she leans over the toilet. She then starts throwing up into the toilet. When she stops thrown up, she leans up against the side of the bathtub and closes her eyes for a few minutes. She stands up a few minutes later and head into her bedroom, to see her mom sitting on her bed. Mrs. Michalchuk stands up from her daughter bed. She then walks up to her daughter and put her right hand onto to Paige's forehead.

"Mom why are you not at work you have meeting all day?"

"I reschedule the meeting, because I thought that I was more important to be at home with my sick daughter."

"Thanks mom."

"You are welcome Paige. How are you feeling?"

"Not good mom my stomach upset and I can't keep anything down."

At the same time Paige pulls away from her mom and run back into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom Paige kneels down in front of the toilet and starts throwing up again. Mrs. Michalchuk hears Paige throwing up and walks out of her daughters' bedroom and then walks over to the opening bathroom door. When Paige stops getting sick to her stomach, she leans up against the side of the tube and looks at her mom.

"I am takes you to the Doctor right now Paige, because I am worry about you."

"Why are you worried about me Mom?"

"Because you do not have a fever, but you keep throwing up and you have been sleeping more then normal the past few weeks. Plus you just seemed to be out of short the past six weeks."

"Oh and I'm not change. I'm going to the doctor in my pink pajama mom!"

"That fine."

Paige stands up and walks up to the bathroom door with her arms wrapped around her stomach. Mrs. Michalchuk steps back from the door and lets Paige out of the bathroom. Paige walks into her bedroom and puts her white tennis shoe on and then grabs her purse. A few minutes later Paige is sitting in the passenger seat of her mom 2001 red ford focus and her mom is taking her to the Health Center, Paige is also thinking about what happened six weeks ago. Mrs. Michalchuk stops for a red light and looks over at her daughter, Paige looks at her mom and then start crying. At the same time the light turn green, Mrs. Michalchuk looks both way to back sure the cars in the other line have stopped and a moment later Mrs. Michalchuk is driving through the intersection.

"Mom there is something I need to tell you before we get to the health center and please do not interrupt me as I am telling you!"

"Ok Paige's what do you need to tell me?"

"Six weeks ago on Saturday I went to a party with Hazel, that Dean's the soccer capital from the Bardell was throwing. Dean and I went upstairs and into one of the bedrooms so we could talk, but once in the bedroom we take a sat on the bed and then he starts to make out with me. I was uncomfortable with how fast he was moving and tell him to take it slower, but he would not slow down. Before I know it, he was pulling a condom out of his back pocket and then he was unzipping my skirt and pulling my underwear off, I tell him to stop and then tell him no, I do not want to have sex. But he would not stop mom, Dean's rape me mom and what make it worse is that I do not go to the police or to the hospital to get check out, I just come home after the party and take a shower. The only one that knows that I was raped beside you is Hazel and Ashley."

Paige stops talking, but Mrs. Michalchuk's doesn't say anything to Paige because she is in shock over what her daughter just told her. At the same time Paige looks out the window and starts crying. Paige starts to wipe the tears off of her face as her mom pulls into the parking lot of the health center, Mrs. Michalchuk pulls her car into the first parking space in the fourth row and then puts her car into the park position. She turns the car off and then takes the key out of the ignition. Mrs. Michalchuk then takes her seat belt off, she then leans over and gives her daughter a bear hug.

"Paige why did you wait so long to tell me Paige?"

"I do not know how to tell you mom."

"That all right Paige, let head into the health center and get you check out now."

"Ok mom."

Paige takes her seat belt off and then Paige and her mom get out off the car. The two of them walk up to the health center and head into the building. Mrs. Michalchuk then walks up to the admitted desk and signs her daughter name on the first free space that on the list for patient that do not have an appointment and write needs a full check up because of been raped six weeks ago and not report the rape or getting check out, but now is not feeling good. At the same time Paige walks over to the waiting area and take a sat in the first chair in the second row of seats. A few moments later Mrs. Michalchuk takes a sat next to her daughter and looks at Paige.

"What do you write down for my reason that I need to see a doctor mom?"

"I wrote down that you need a full check up, because of been raped six weeks ago and not report the rape or get check out and now you are not feeling good!"

"Ok."

A few minutes later, a young looking nurse that is thin and also has red hair and brown eyes opens the door that leads back to the exam rooms. The nurse is also holding a patient file in both her hands.

"Paige Michalchuk."

Paige and her mom stand up and then walk up to the door and see the name tag on the nurse purple scrub top say Nurse Rigby. The nurse walks into the hallway and over to the scale. Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk's walk into the hallway and Mrs. Michalchuk closes the door behind her. At the same time Paige walks over to the scale and set up on the scale. The nurse check Paige weight and then see how tall Paige is. The nurse writes down a few notes on Paige chart and then walks into exam room number three and Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk follows the nurse into the exam room. Paige takes a seat on the examination table and Mrs. Michalchuk takes a seat in the chair that is up against the wall and across from the examination table. At the same time the nurse grabs the blood pressure cuff off the counter (which is on the left wall if you just walk through the exam room door) and then walks over to Paige. Nurse Rigby put the blood pressure cuff onto Paige left arm and then take Paige blood pressure and her heart rate. A few moments later the nurse takes the blood pressure cuff off Paige arm and set the blood pressure cuff back onto the counter. She then writes a note on Paige's chart.

"How is my daughter blood pressure and heart rate?"

"Paige's blood Pressure and heart rate is in the normal range."

Nurse Rigby then set the chart onto the counter and grabs the ear thermometer and puts a probe cover onto the ear thermometer. She walks over to Paige and puts the thermometer into Paige's left-ear. When the thermometer beep the nurse takes the thermometer out of Paige's ear and looks at the display. The Nurse then walks over to the counter as she is taking the probe cover off. She throws the probe cover out and then puts the thermometer done on the counter. Nurse Rigby then writes down on the chart that Paige temperature is normal.

"Do I have a fever?"

"No Paige your temperature is normal, which is good. Dr. Eeyore is in with a patient right now, but when he is finish with that patient he will be in to see you."

"Ok."

Nurse Rigby set the chart on the chart and then walks out of the exam room. The nurse close the door to the exam room and flips the status flags that mean this patient is next. Meanwhile, inside the exam room Paige is staring at the picture that is on the wall. Ten minutes later there is a knock on the door, then the door opens up and a man that looks to be around forty-five years old with hazel eyes and thin brown hair walks into the exam room. Dr. Eeyore looks at Paige and then looks at Mrs. Michalchuk. The doctor walks over to the counter and picks up Paige's chart.

"So what brings you in to see me today Paige?"

"I have not been feeling good the last few weeks. Also my monthly is late and I had upset stomach for three weeks. Then I wake up with a headache this morning and have been throwing up. Plus six weeks ago I was raped, but do not report the rape or go to the hospital to get check for STD or pregnancy."

"Sorry to hear that Paige, I will give you a full physical and see what is making you feel sick."

"Ok Dr. Eeyore."

Dr. Eeyore picks up Paige charts and writes down what she just told him. He then set the chart back on the counter and takes a penlight out of the right pocket of his white lab coat. Dr. Eeyore then turns the penlight on and walks up to Paige.

"I need you to open you mouth and say ah for me."

"Ah!"

Paige keeps her mouth open and Dr. Eeyore shines the penlight into Paige's mouth and sees that Paige's throat and tonsils are looking healthy. Dr. Eeyore turns the penlight off and then puts the penlight back into his pocket. At the same time Paige close her mouth. Dr. Eeyore then feels Paige's neck to make sure that her lymph nodes and thyroid is normal sizes or if they are swell, he finds that Paige thyroid and lymph nodes are normal size. Dr. Eeyore walks back over to the counter and makes a few notes on Paige 's chart, then Dr. Eeyore looks up at Paige.

"Are you having any trouble seeing?"

"No."

Dr. Eeyore then does a abdominal exam followed by a neurological exam and then writes more notes on Paige's chart. Then the doctor then does a breast exam, which is followed by a pelvic exam that Paige found uncomfortable. When the pelvic exam is over, he walks back over to the counter and writes more notes on Paige's chart. Dr. Eeyore then looks at Paige, who is crying.

"I am going to have a nurse come in and drew some blood, so we can run a complete blood count, test for STD's and check for pregnancy because I think that you might be pregnant. Also, the nurse is going to ask you to go into the restroom and pee into a urine collection cup, Paige. Because I need to run a urine test to check your pH levels, protein and glucose. The nurse will drew the blood first and then have you use the restroom, once you give the nurse the urine collection cup, you can head to the check-out desk, that is on the way out and make an appointment for Thursday to come in and get your tests result Paige."

"Ok, can I go back to school tomorrow?"

"No, I want you to stay home and rest until we know what is cause you to feel sick Paige."

"Ok Dr. Eeyore."

Dr. Eeyore walking out of the room and a few minutes later Nurse Rigby walks back into the exam room. Ten minutes later Paige and Mrs. Mrs. Michalchuk walk out of the health center and are walking to Mrs. Michalchuk's car in the parking lot.


	2. Chapter two: I'm going to be a mom

Chapter Two: I'm going to be a mom!  
It has been two long days since Paige mom took her to see a doctor at the health center and she told her mother that she was raped. Since going to the doctor and telling her mom about the rape, Paige has also told her dad and brother about been raped. It is late afternoon on Thursday and Paige, Dylan, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk is in Dr. Eeyore office for Paige's follow up appointment, with Dr. Eeyore. Dylan is wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt with the name of his hockey team on the front of the shirt and he is pace. Paige dad is standing next to the chair that his wife is sitting on and he is wearing a pair of black dress pants and a polo shirt. Mrs. Michalchuk is wearing a black skirt and light blue blouse. Paige is wearing jeans and a long sleeve pink shirt, Paige is also resting her head on her mom shoulder. The four of them hear the office door open and then Dr. Eeyore walks into his office with Paige's file in his hand. Dr. Eeyore walks over to his desk and takes a sat. He then lays Paige's file on his desk and at the sometime Paige takes her head off her mother shoulder and pulls her legs up to her chest. Paige then wraps her arms around her legs.

"Paige, have you told you Dad and brother about what happened to you and do you want then in the room when I tell you the results of the blood work and urine test?"

"Yes Dr. Eeyore I have told both of them what Dean did to me and yes I want then in the room with me."

"Ok, then let get start. I will start with the good news, which is that your HIV/Aids tests come back negative and you also test negative for all other sexual transmit diseases. But just to let you know seeing that it has only been six weeks if you start having symptoms of a STD in three to six-month I want you to come back in and get retesting, because some STD's takes a longer time to show symptoms or to show up on a test."

"Ok, what about the other tests."

"The Pregnancy tests that I run come back positive, you are with Children Paige. If you would have gone right to the ER after the rape happens the ER doctor would have made sure that you do not get pregnant by having you take the morning after pill. Other then being pregnant you are completely health Paige, which is good news"

"I am happy that I am health, but since I did do not go to the hospital after I was raped and I end up pregnant, what are my choices Dr. Eeyore?"

"You are only six weeks and four days along, so you could have an abortion still, but the fetus does have a heat beat at six weeks. The second choice is you could give the baby up for adoption. The last choice is that you can keep the baby and raise the child yourself."

"Do I have to make my choice right now?"

"No, you can take your time making the choice, but do not wait to long if you are thinking about having an abortion Paige, because after 24 weeks you can not long have an abortion."

"I can tell you right now Dr. Eeyore that I do not want to have an abortion."

"(Mom and Dad) that is good because we would not have signed for you to have an abortion."

"That give you seven months and two weeks for you to make your choice about keeping the baby or put the baby up for adoption."

"Ok Dr. Eeyore and is there anything else I need to know?"

"You need to start taking prenatal vitamin, starting today. You also need to start eating three health meals a day, because you are eating for two now. I will write you a prescription for prenatal vitamin and I am also going to write you a referral to go and see obgyn, Dr. Penbrook."

"Ok and where is Dr. Penbrook office at?"

"Her Office building is off of Riverdale Hospital, which is the hospital that she works out of Paige."

"Ok."

"And Paige I would have you mom call either today or tomorrow and make your first appointment for sometime in the next couple weeks."

"Mom will you try to get the appointment for after school, I miss too many days of school already?"

"Sure Paige."

"Just to let you know every other weekend Dr. Penbrook has office hours on Saturday for her patient that cannot come into to her office during Monday through Friday. Which means that some of your appointments can be done on Saturday, but you will still have some appointment during the week either during school hours or after school gets out for the day."

"Ok, is that all for this appointment?"

"Yes Paige."

Paige stands up, then she walks to the door of the doctors' office and opens the door. She then walks out of the office and Dylan follows his sister out of the office. Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk stay behind to have a few more words with the doctor and to get Paige prescription for prenatal vitamin and the referral for Dr. Penbrook. Meanwhile Paige is outside and standing beside the family minivan crying, Dylan walks up behind his sister and puts his arms around Paige's shoulders.

"Dylan why did this happen to me and what should I do, should I keep the baby or give the baby up for adoption?"

"I have not idea why this happened to you Paige and I can't tell you what you should do either. All I can do is to tell you to listen to your heart."

"That doesn't help me, Dylan!"

"I know, but that the best I can do."

At the same time Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk walks over to Paige and Dylan and Mr. Michalchuk hit the unlock button which is on the pad of his keychain pad. Then the four of them get into the van and put they seat belts on. Mr. Michalchuk pulls out of the parking space and then drive to the exit of the health center.

"Paige where do you want to get your prescription for prenatal vitamin filled at Irvine Pharmacy or the pharmacy at the mall?"

"Irvine Pharmacy Dad."

Mr. Michalchuk pulls onto the road and heads towards Queen Street, which is the street that Irvine pharmacy is on. On the whole ride to the pharmacy Paige does not talk to anyone, but is thinking about what she wants to do. When Mr. Michalchuk pulls up in front of Irvine Pharmacy, Mrs. Michalchuk goes into the pharmacy and gets the prescription filled for Paige. Ten minutes later Mrs. Michalchuk walks out of the pharmacy and gets into the van. Mrs. Michalchuk hand the prenatal vitamin and a bottle water to Paige, as Mr. Michalchuk pull onto the street and starts driving his family home. At the same time Paige take the prenatal vitamin and a drink of water. When her dad pulls into the driveway Paige takes her seat belt off. Once her dad has turn the van off, Paige opens the van slide door and gets out of the van. A few moments later, she is running up the stairs and then goes into her bedroom. Once in her bedroom Paige close the door and walks over to her bed. She takes a sat on her bed and then takes her shoes off. Paige then lay down on her bed and curls up in a ball. She then lays in her bed crying and thinking about what she wants to do for two hours. Paige then set up in her bed and pull a tissue out of the box that on her nightstand. She wipes the tears off her eyes and then toss the tissues into the trash can that next to her desk. Paige gets out of bed and leaves her bedroom, she then heads downstairs. Paige walks out of the entry hall into the hallway and she see her mom, dad and brother sitting in the family room/sitting room, so she walk into the family room/sitting room. Paige then takes a sat on the couch across from her mom and dad. Mrs. Michalchuk stops reading and puts the book on the coffee table, then she stands up. Mrs. Michalchuk walks over and takes a sat next to Paige.

"What have you been during the past two hours Paige?"

"I have been thinking and if you and dad are ok with me keeping the baby and will help out, so I can finish school? Then I want to raise the baby!."

"I am fine with you keeping the baby and helping you out that way you can finish high school and go to college Paige."

"Thanks Mom, what about you dad?"

"If raise the baby is what you want Paige, then I am fine with you keep the baby and yes I will help you out so you can finish high school and go to college."

"Thanks Dad."

"Dylan, are you ok with me keeping the baby?"

"Yes I am ok with you keeping the baby and I think that you will make a great mom."

"Thanks Dylan. I am going to go upstairs and working on homework. Will you let me know when it is dinner time mom?"

"Sure Paige."

Paige stands up and walks out of the family room/setting room and heads upstairs to her bedroom. Once in her bedroom Paige picks up the phone and dials Terri phone number to sees what the teachers cover in media Immersion, English, Math (Principles of Mathematics), Science (biological like cellular functions, genetic continuity, internal systems, regulations, the diversity of living things, anatomy, growth and functions of plants) and Geography. Paige talks on the phone with Terri about what she misses on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and today for an hour and half and when Paige gets off the phone, she starts her homework right away that why she not lost in class tomorrow.


	3. Chapter three: Break down!

Chapter three: Break down  
It is Friday morning before school Paige has just walks through the door of Degrassi and into the school. At the same time Paige sees Manny walking down the hallway eating a candy bar. Paige runs over to Manny and grabs Manny's left arm, Paige then pulls Manny into the gym closes the gym door behind the two of them. Manny eats the rest of her candy bar and at the same time Paige looks down at her feet hoping that she keeps her breakfast down, but seeing that she has really bad morning sickness there only a slim chance that will happen.

"Paige what the big deal I was heading towards the restroom! Also where have you been all week I had to run morning and afternoon sprit squad practice all week?"

"I was out sick."

"Paige you never miss practices when there is a cheerleading competition coming up. Last year you come to the before school and after school practiced the two weeks leading up to the sunshine cheerleading competition sick as a dog. The first week of double practices you come to school and practice with headaches, sore throat, dry cough, nasal congestion and low to mild grade fever. And the second week your fever had gone up to 39.3 C (102.8 F) and you start having chill, sweat, exhausted and you were achy all week. Plus you still had headaches, a sore throat, a dry cough (that starts becoming a wet cough by end of the week), nasal congestion, but that did not stop you have come to morning practice, going to school and coming to the after school practice. And by the weekend of the competition you cold had move into you lungs and you were coughing up yellowish/greenish mucus and running a fever of 39.9 C (103.9 F) and still had the sore throat, headache, nasal congestion, exhausted, chills and sweat. Plus a runny nose, earache, very weak and losing your voice, but you still show up at the cheerleading competition and take part in the competition and help our team too win the competition. So why have you let this cold make you miss practice this week?"

"Because my doctor would not let me come to school or spirt squad practice and I can't compete in the cheerleading competition this weekend and I have to sat out of spirt squad for the next seven months, one week and three days!"

"What wrong Paige?"

"(Touching her stomach) I am Pregnant, but please don't say anything to anyone else about me being pregnant, because I am not ready for everyone to know yet."

"Ok, I won't say anything, Paige and yes I will take over as head of the spirted squad until you are able to take part in spirted squad Paige. But what reason do you want me to give to the team about you misses this weekend meet and me filling in for you?"

"Tell the squad that I have been fighting a bad stomach virus and that my right ankle is still a little swelling and has been bothering me. And despite my doctor let me come back to school today that my doctor is not letting me take part in today practice or the competition this weekend because I am still have issues keeping food down and it hurts my ankle to jump or tumbling, which make my doctor think that I have a stress fracture and that I might have bruised the bone, tendon, muscles, and ligament."

"Part of that is true, seeing that you did twist your right ankle at last Friday practice. Did you go to the ER after practice and have your right ankle check out?"

"Yes the doctor said that I bruised the bone, tendon, muscles, and ligament and that I do not have to use crutch, but that I have to stay off the right ankle as much as possible and keep the ankle wrap, along with icing the ankle often. So yeah a part of the story is true Manny!"

"What do you want me to say after this weekend?"

"Tell them I am out injured with bruised bone, tendon, muscles, and ligament in my right ankle for now and until I am cleared by the doctor to cheer again you are taking over for me."

"Ok Paige, can I go to the restroom now because I really have to pee?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Paige."

Manny runs out of the gym and heads to the girl's restroom. At the same time Paige takes a sat on the first bench of the stand and set her backpack and purse on the floor. Paige then puts her right ankle up on the bench and starts staring into space. She also starts crying again, because she realizes that everything in her life is going to change because of what Dean did to her. Paige just sat there staring into space for several minutes letting the tears run down her face and then she starts talking to herself.

"I can't believe I forget about the right ankle, how could I do that with this ugly brown wrap on the right ankle and the pain that shoot up my leg every time I take a step or run. I help that the MRI and X-ray I had last Friday did not harm the baby? Also, how is my life going to changes? What is everyone at school going to thinks about me now?"

As she is talking to herself, Mr. Armstrong walks into the gym and sees that Paige is sitting on the first bench of the stand with her right leg up and that she is crying. Mr. Armstrong walks over to the stand and up to Paige. Paige stop staring into space and looks at Mr. Armstrong's who is now standing in front of her.

"Is everything ok Paige?"

"No, I find out yesterday that I am pregnant, I guess that means that Dean's condom had a hole, god way did he not stops when I said no? Why did he keep going and why did I not go to the doctor right after it happed and reported the rape? Then I would not have to deal with being Pregnant!"

"I think you should go talk to Ms. Sauve, please hold on a moment Paige as I write Mrs. Sauve a note for you to take to her."

"Ok."

Mr. Armstrong writes a quick note to Ms. Sauve and then he hands the note to Paige. Paige stands and grabs her backpack and purse. She then walks out of the gym and head to Ms. Sauve Office. When Paige reaches Ms. Sauve office door, she knocks on the close door. Ms. Sauve opens the door and Paige hand the guidance counselor the note that Mr. Armstrong wrote for her. Mrs. Sauve looks at the note and then she starts reading the note, which say Paige told me that she was raped and is pregnant with the rapist baby. So I am sent Paige to talk to you, Ms. Sauve. After finish reading the short note, Ms. Sauve looks at Paige's with a concerned look on her face.

"Come on into my office and have a sat Paige."

"Ok and thanks for see me on short notice."

"No problem Paige."

Paige walks into Ms. Sauve office and over to the chairs by the window, Paige takes a sat on the chair that is on the left (if looking out the window and your back is to the door). At the same time Ms. Sauve takes a sat on the chair that on the right (if looking out the window and your back is to the door) and set her mug of coffee on the table that is in between the chairs.

"Paige how about you start from the beginning!"

"Ok, I meet this teenage boy name Dean after the soccer game against Bardell, he was Bardell team capital and he invited me to a party on Saturday night. I wanting to get to know him, so I went to the party wearing a shirt that show off my stomach and a short skirt and a pair of high heel dress shoes. The two of us hit it off, so we went inside the house and went upstairs. Once upstairs we went into a bedroom and took a sat on the bed. I through we were going to talk, but he started making out with me, I told him to take it slow, but he did not slow down. Then he pulled a condom out of his back pocket, I told Dean to stop and I said no, several times too but Dean would not stop. And when he finishes he left me in the bedroom and went back to the party."

The bell to head to first hour classes starts to ring and Paige reaches down to grab her backpack and purse off the floor, but Ms. Sauve stop Paige from grabbing her purse and backpack by taking ahold of her hands.

"I will write you a pass to your first hour class Paige when we finish talking, so your teacher will not mark you late or put you on the absent list."

"Ok."

"What did you do once you left the party did you go to the hospital and report the rape Paige?"

"No, after Dean left the room, I looked around the room for my underwear because he tosses them after he took my underwear off. I found my underwear on the floor, I then put the underwear back on and put my shoe on because there fall off. Then I left the party and went home. Once home I took a shower and then went to bed. I spend the rest of the weekend along with the past six weeks and four days trying to forget the rape happened, but I can't. I went to the doctor on Monday afternoon after I was sent home sick by the school nurse. The doctor did blood work and run other tests and had me come back into his office yesterday for a follow-up appointment and the doctor told me that I am STD'S free, but that I am pregnant!"

"Paige, I wish you would have come to see me sooner. Do your Mom and Dad know about you being rape and being pregnant?"

"Yes I told my mom about being rape as she was driving me to the doctor on Monday and I told my dad and brother Monday night. And my mom, dad and brother were with me yesterday when the doctor told me I was pregnant."

"Do you want to have an abortion?"

"I am not going to have an abortion."

"Then do you want to keep the baby or give the baby up for adoption Paige?"

"I thought about it and I came to the decision that I would not be able to give up a child after carrying him or her for nine months, So I am going to keep the baby. My mom and dad said they will help me so I can finish school and go to college."

"That good that your mom and dad are going to help you. Have you start taking parental vitamin and have you made an appointment to see an obgyn yet?"

"Yes I start taking the vitamin yesterday afternoon and my mom made an appointment for me yesterday and my first obgyn appointment is next Thursday after school."

"Do you want to press charges against Dean's for rape you, Paige?"

"Can I still press charges seeing that I did not report that Dean's rape me right away?"

"Yes, it will not be as easy seeing that there will be no DNA evidence or picture of bruises and it will also be you word against his, but yes you can still press charges against Dean."

"No, but what about children supports, Ms. Sauve could I take Dean to court for children support?"

"You could take Dean to court and get a court order for him to get a DNA test after the baby born and if he is the father of the baby then yes you could take him to court to get children support. "

"He has to me the father. I was a virgin, Ms. Sauve and that is good to know that if he the father I can take Dean to court for children support."

"I would still be a good idea to get the curt order for Dean get a DNA test to prove that he is the father of the baby, because without a court order he could refuse to take a DNA test and say that he is not the father. And without a DNA test to prove he the father you will not be able to get any children support from Dean."

"All right, I have a lot to think about and thanks for talking to me. I feel a lot better now Ms. Sauve."

"You are welcome Paige and I am here for you, if you need to talk again just come and see me."

"I will."

"I will go write that pass for you now, who do you have for first-hour?"

"Mr. Simpson."

Ms. Sauve stands up and walks over to her desk and gets the passes out and fill a pass. At the same time Paige stand up and grabs her purse and backpack off the floor. Paige then walks over to Ms. Sauve's desk. When Ms. Sauve finish filling the pass out, she hands the pass to Paige. Paige takes the pass from Ms. Sauve, she then looks at the pass and is relieved to see that Ms. Sauve did not put the reason for the visit on the pass and that she just wrote that Paige needed to talk to me before school and that is why she is late for class. Paige walks over to the office door. Paige then walk out of the guidance counselors' office and close the door behind her. Paige then walks down the hallway and heads to the media immersion lab.


	4. Chapter four: ex friends!

Chapter four: Ex-friends  
Monday morning before school, Paige is looking at pictures that are tape onto the insides of her locker door and she is currently looking at a picture of Terri, Hazel, Ellie, Ashley and her sitting on the front steps of Degrassi a few days after the battle of the bands. In the picture Paige is wearing a jean skirt and purple sleeveless shirt that has stars around each of the arm holes, which is the same outfit that she wearing today. Paige is thinking I look happy in this picture, I wonder how much longer this outfit is going to fit me. Paige then starts thinking Hazel is going to be mad at her for misses the cheerleading meet and making Manny acting head of the spirit squad instead of her. At ths same time Hazel comes running up to Paige.

"Paige, I do not believe what Manny said at practice on Friday afternoon and where were you this weekend, you miss the cheerleader meet and that never happens?! Also, what with Manny being the acting head of Spirit Squad for the rest of the year?"

"I could not take part in the cheerleading meet and I can't cheer for the rest of the year for the reason that Manny told you on Friday afternoon!"

"There has to be another reason for you miss the meet and sat out for the rest of the year because the reasons Manny told the squad can't be it Paige! Because you would not let a bad stomach virus stop you from cheer in a cheerleading meet. Plus a bruised bone, tendon, muscles, and ligament in an ankle do not take a whole school year to heal!"

"I can't cheer for the next seven months and one week is all Hazel so just drop it."  
"No, I will not drop it! Dean's got you knock up didn't he?"

"Yes, but I do not want to talk about it right now."

"No, we need to talk about this! You are not going to keep the baby of the guy that rape you or are you Paige?"

"Yes, I can't give the baby up after carrying him or her for nine months."

"Then have an abortion Paige!"

"I can't my mom or dad will not sign for me to have an abortion, plus I do not want to have an abortion, because I would be killing the baby, Hazel, the fetus has a heart beat already!"

"You are throwing you live away for a baby of the teenage boy that rape you!"

"It is my choice and I made the choice to keep the baby, so just leave me alone Hazel."

Paige slums her locker door shut, then runs across the hall and into the girl's restroom. She then runs into the second stall on the left (if facing the stalls). Paige closes the stall door behind her and start cry. Paige is crying so hard that she does not hear Emma Nelson come into the restroom and walk up to the close stall door.

"Paige is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I am having a bad day is all nothing you need to worry about Emma."

"Ok Paige, but the bell is going to ring at any minute."

"Ok and thanks for letting me know Emma."

Paige waits to Emma has left the restroom and then she opens the stall door. Paige walks out of the stall and over to the restroom door. Paige then opens the door and walks into the hallway and at the same time Hazel's walk up to Paige with Ashley, Ellie and Terri.

"Paige Hazel told us that you are pregnant with Dean Baby and she also filled Ellie and Terri in about Dean rape you. How can you even think about keeping the baby of the guy that rape you?"

"I give it a lot of thought Ashley and made the choice to keep the baby."

"I would have an abortion if I was you Paige."

"Me to."

Ellie and Terri I can't have an abortion my parents won't sign for me to get one. And Hazel, Ashley, Terri and Ellie it is not you choice, but my choice. And as I already say I can't have an abortion and I can't give up a baby that I carry for nine months. So I am keeping the baby. Can you all just stay off my back about my choice, I need friends that will support me and not give me a hard time about keeping the baby?"

"(Terri, Ellie and Ashley) Sure, Paige we will be there for you."

"Thanks Terri, Ellie and Ashley. But what about you Hazel?"

"I can't be you friend if you keep the baby."

"Fine then we are not friends any more Hazel!"

Hazels turn away from Ashley, Terri and Paige and she heads to class. Ellie, Paige and Terri slower walk to class talking. When Hazel walks into the M.I. lab, Paige, Ellie and Ashley are right behind her. Hazel walk over to the fourth row and take a sat in the first chair. Paige, Ashley, Ellie and Terri each take a sat in the first row. Paige take a sat in the first chair, Terri take a sat in the second chair, Ellie take a sat in the third chair. And Ashley takes a sat in the fourth chair. During class Hazel keeps giving Paige an evil looks and Paige ignores Hazel. Paige set with Ashley, Ellie and Terri during second and third hour classes and Hazel sat by herself. It is now Lunch time and Hazel goes outside to eat her lunch. At the same time Paige takes a sat with Terri, Ashley and Ellie, but does not get her lunch out right away. Paige looks across the lunch room and sees Manny, Emma, Sean, Toby, JT and Liberty. Paige then remembers what Ashley told her during home room, that Emma's mom was a teenage mom and she had Emma when she was in the eighth grade. She also remember that Ashley told her that Mrs. Nelson help girls that go to Degrassi and that is teenage mom. Paige stands up and starts to walk away from Ashley, Terri and Ellie.

"Paige where are you going?"

"I will be back in a few minutes Terri's I need to talk to Emma for a few minutes."

"Ok, I will see you when you get back Paige."

Paige walks over to the table by the door, which is the table that Manny, Emma, Sean, Toby, JT and Liberty are sitting at. Paige takes a sat across from Emma and at the same time Manny, Emma, Sean, Toby, JT and Liberty look at Paige with a shock look on they faces, Paige just smile at the six of them.

"Paige, what do you want? You never sat next to Sean, Manny Toby, JT , Liberty or me?"

"Emma, your Mom had you at the end of her eight-grade year of Jr. High school, right?"

Yes, when she was fourteen years old, but whys are you ask me about this Paige?"

"Emma, Do you think your mom would talk with me about what it like to be pregnant at fourteen and what it like to be a teenage mom?"

"Why do you want to know about that Paige? Beside you are fifteen-year-old and you, do not have a boyfriend?"

"Because I am pregnant and I want to talk to someone that was a teenage mom."

"Sure Paige, my mom will talk to you. Come over to my house after school today."

"Thank Emma's and can I walk with you, because I have never been to your house before?"

"Sure Paige."

"Ok then I will see you after school gets out Emma. Also Toby, JT, Manny, Sean, Liberty and Emma the only other people that know that I am pregnant are my mom, dad, brother, Terri, Ashley, Ellie, Hazel, Mr. Armstrong and Ms. Sauve can you please not tell anyone that I am pregnant, because I am not ready for the whole school to know yet."

(Toby, JT, Manny, Sean, Liberty and Emma) If that what you want we won't say anything Paige."

"Thanks."

"I will see after school Paige, I will wait outside the school for you."

"That fine Emma, see you after school."

Paige stands up and walks over to the table that Terri, Ashley and Ellie are sitting at and that her purse and backpack are at the same time Emma, Manny, Sean, Toby, JT and Liberty watch Paige walk over to the table that her friends are sitting at. When Paige get to the table that she and her friends are sat at she takes a sat next to Ellie. Paige then takes her lunch out of her backpack. Paige then gets her vegetable sandwich, a bottle of water and a bag of chips out of her lunch bag. She then open the bag of chip and takes the sandwich out of the bag. She eat a chip first and then open up the bottle of water.

"What did Emma say?"

"Terri, Emma said that her mom would talk to me and that I can come over after school gets out today."

"I told you Emma mom would talk to you Paige. Mrs. Nelson is really nice and she will help any girl that goes to Degrassi, if they're Pregnant and needs someone to talk to."

"Yes, you were right Ashley."

Lunch goes by fast for Paige, when the bell for fourth-hour to ends rings, Paige, Ashley and Terri head to science class. Terri, Ashley, Ellie and Paige have only been in class a few minutes when Paige start feeling nausea, because of the morning sickness. She try to ignore the feeling, because Mrs. Hatzliakas has just start the lecture on growth and functions of plants. But she is having a hard time pay attention, Paige gagging and puts her right hair into the air. Mrs. Hatzliakas sees Paige raise her right hand into the air and stop write notes on growth and functions of plants on the chalkboard and turns around so she is facing class.

"What do you need Paige?"

"I need to use the restroom."

"You can go."

"Thanks."

Paige stands up and then runs out of the classroom and at the same time puts her right hand over her mouth. Paige then runs down the hallway to the girl's restroom and run through the restroom door, but the feeling that she is going to get sick to her stomach is getting too strong. She does not think she can make into a stall, so she runs over to the trash can and start throwing up into the trash can. Two minutes later Paige walks back into the science classroom and walks to the back row and take a sat next to Ashley. Ashley looks over at Paige and notice that she looks pale.

"Are you all right Paige?"

"Yeah."

Paige goes back to taking the science note, despite her stomach still being upset. The rest of the school day goes by slow. When the bell for seventh-hour class to end rings Paige's meets Emma's outsides of the school building and then the two of them walk to Emma's 's moms' house together. Four minutes later Emma and Paige are walking up the step of a two-story brick Victorian row house, which has a flat roof and that has brick exterior that has been painting green, with red trim around the windows and door and a blue door (with to side panels). Paige notices the downstair bay window on the left side of the house, if facing the house and thinking to herself that must be the living room window, she also notice that there is two windows on the front of the second floor and each window has a pointed window overhang above the window. At the same time Emma unlocks the front door, Emma then walks into the house and Paige follows Emma into the house closes the door behind her. As Paige is taking off her shoe, she notices the entry hall, most of the living room and upstairs hallway walls are painting orange, beside for the wall across from the staircase in the living room which is yellow. Paige then looks down the hallway and sees that the kitchen walls are painting green, with yellow trim around the windows and back door.

"Emma can I use the bathroom?"

"Yes."

"Where is the bathroom?"

"Upstair and the bathroom is the first door on the right."

"Thanks."

Paige heads upstairs and when she reaches the top of the stairs, she steps into the upstairs hallway. Paige then walks into the bathroom and sees that the bathroom walls are a dark shade of orange. She notices that as you walk into the bathroom, the sink is on the right with a round mirror that has blue around the mirror, is hanging on the wall above the sink. Paige also notices a gold hand towel ring is on the wall left of the sink. She also notices that the bathtub shower combo is on the left as you walk into the bathroom. Paige close the bathroom door and then walks past the sink and bathroom and over to the toilet which is on the same wall as the sink. The towel holder and the trash can are between the toilet and the sink. A few minutes later Paige walks out of the bathroom and walks across the hallway and up to the open bedroom door, to see Mrs. Nelson's bedroom, has light green walls, with orange and yellow curtain on the windows. Paige then walks down the hallway and pass the staircase. Paige then walks up to Emma's bedroom door that is to the left of the stair (if your back is to the stair) and looks into the room and sees the walls are a blueish green, beside the bottom half of the wall across from the door, which is paint yellow. She also notices that the walls around the windows are orange and there is yellow trim around the windows. Paige then sees the curtain on the window are made from blue and green patching. Paige takes in the posters on Emma bedroom walls and the wooden shelves on the wall beside Emma iron bed frame, headboard and freeboard that are paint white and the nightstand next to the bed. Paige is so obsess in taken in the details of Emma's bedroom that she does not hear Emma's walk up beside her or see Emma tosses her backpack into her bedroom.

"I thought you had to use the bathroom."

"I already did, I was just looking around, you and your mom have a beautiful house Emma. I hope I can have a house this nice by the time by son or daughter is in the eighth grade. Did your mom go to college and what does your mom do for a living Emma?"

"She went to college, but drop out and switch to beauty school. My mom got her cosmetologists license and she started working as a hair stylist at the salon that her mom owned. When my grandma was ready to retired, my mom bought her salon and relocated the salon location to the mall."

"Does you mom like doing other people hair?"

"Yes, it not what she wanted to do when she was in Jr. High or High school, but when she starts college my mom realizes that trying to balance going to a four-year college, homework, job and raise me was too hard. She also found herself hanging at her moms' solan wanting to learn about style hair, so she switches to beauty school and love it. How about we head downstairs."

"Ok."

Paige and Emma walk over to the staircase and heads downstairs. Then the two of them walk into the living room. Paige walks over to the couch, which is against the wall across from the staircase and takes a seat on the couch. Paige look to her right (if sat on the couch) and see there is a barrel armchair in front of the bay window. Emma walks over to the doorway that leads into the kitchen.

"I am going to get a pop to drink, do you want anything to drink Paige."

"Do you have bottle water?"

"Yes."

"I will take a bottle water then."

Paige looks into the kitchen (which is at the back of the house) and sees the stove/oven is on the left wall if looking into the kitchen, she then notices the counter top with the kitchen sink is on the wall across from the front of the house. Paige also notice that the refrigerator is at the end of the counter on the right (if look into the kitchen) and the back door is next to the refrigerator. Paige then notices that the table is in the center in front of the counter, but there enough space to move around between them and that there is a china cabinet on the right wall if looking into the kitchen. At the same time Emma walks into the kitchen and walks up to the refrigerator. Emma opens the refrigerator door and grabs a can of pop and a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. Emma then close the door of the refrigerator and walks into the living room. Emma then hand Paige the bottle of water. Paige opens the water as Emma takes a sat on the couch. Emma then opens up the can of pop.

"My mom will be home in a few minutes."

"Ok."

"The father of the baby is the guy that never calls you back after that party at the end of September right?"

"Yes, Dean the guy that rape me at party I went to at the end of September and if I would have gone to the ER after it happened and report the rape, I would not have to worry about be pregnant right now!"

"I am so, sorry."

At the same time Paige and Emma here the back door open and the two girls look into the kitchen to see Mr. Simpson and Mrs. Nelson coming into the house. Paige and Emma also notice that Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson are carrying a box in they hands. Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson set the boxes onto the kitchen table and then walk into the living room.

"Paige why are you here and not at Spirit squad practice?"

"I need to talk to Mrs. Nelson about become a teenage mom. Also what it like to be pregnant as a teenage and how being pregnant changes your life Mr. Simpson."

"Paige you are Pregnant?"

"Yes Mr. Simpson, but what are you doing here?"

"I am started to move my stuff over here because the wedding coming up soon and my apartment lease is also up soon."

"That right you are getting marry to Mrs. Nelson on Saturday, November twenty-third."

"And that is next weekend."

"Yes it is Emma and the three of you are lucking it has been a warm fall this year seeing that the wedding party is on the beach."

(Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson) yes we are luck, it has been warm so far this fall and let hope next weekend is warm too."

Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson kiss each other on the lips and Paige take a drink of water, at the same time Emma roll her eyes. Mrs. Nelson walks over to the couch past Emma that is sitting at the end of the couch that is closes to the kitchen and then walk past Paige. Mrs. Nelson then takes a sat on the couch next to Paige.

"Emma comes help me bring my stuff in so Paige and you mom can talk.

"Ok, Mr. Simpson."

Emma and Mrs. Simpson walk out of the living room and into the kitchen. Then walk over to the back door and head outside. Then the two of them go over to Mr. Simpson car to get more boxes out and bring the boxes into the house. Meanwhile, inside the house Paige has set the bottle of water on to the coffee table and then turns so she is look at Mrs. Nelson.

"Ok Paige, when is your due date?"

"I think my due date is the three weeks of July, Mrs. Nelson, I find out for sure on Thursday, when I go see obgyn after school."

"Is the father going to part of the baby life at all?"

"No, he has not even talk to me since the night he made me have sex with him."

"Are you sure you want to keep the baby?"

"Yes, I could not give the baby up after carrying it the whole nine months."

"Ok then what the first thing you want to know about?"

"What was it like for you going to school pregnant Mrs. Nelson?"

"It was not easy, being pregnant and a teenage in the eighties, The other student parents do not want me in school and they went to the PTA . And the other student parents got me kick out of the school, once I start showing. I had to finish my eight-grade year from home. But lucking for you times have change, today parents are more understanding and know that teenage are not always going to stay virgin till they get merry. You will be able to stay in school and finish your school year."

"Ok, the next thing I want to know is how hard was it when Emma was born?"

"My lives become a lot different then it was before, Emma was born six weeks early and was only 3lb 11oz, so Emma had to spend several weeks in the NICU, because she need help maintain her body temperature and was on oxygen to help her breathing. I was final able to take Emma home from the hospital on her original due date, but she caught a lot of cold when she was a infant. Also, I did not get a good night sleep to Emma start sleep through the night at six months. Then at seven months she starts teething and I did not get a full night sleep again to she was 12 months old. Plus I had to get an after school job to help pay for baby stuff and I only since my friends at school, or if they come over to my mom house to help me study. And it feels like you never got to sat down for the first twelve years of the child's life. But all the child first are so cute and sweat, when the Emma call me mom for the first time it melted my heart and when she take her first steps I could not stop smile for days, I would not take it have Emma back for anything, because she is the best thing that every happened in my life!"

"Was Emma Father every in the picture?"

"No, his parents would not let Shane be part of her live, he did give me child support for a short time, but then the child support stop and Shane parents made him switch school, so he would not be able to talk to me or see Emma."

"Did your mom help you out at all Mrs. Nelson?"

"Yes, she was a big help Paige. Are your mom and Dad going to help you out?"

"Yes."

"Then I am sure you will be able to handle being a teenage mom. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"No you answer everything I want to know and thanks Mrs. Nelson, I need to get going now."

"Ok, but I am here if you need to talk some more."

"Ok, I will remember that and thanks again Mrs. Nelson."

Paige leaves the Nelson house and walks home, she get home just in time to have dinner with her family. She then goes upstairs to her bedroom and does her homework. Once Paige has finished her homework she takes a shower and she goes to bed.


	5. Chapter five: First obgyn appointment

Chapter five: First obgyn appointment  
It is Thursday afternoon and Paige is sitting in the waiting room of Dr. Penbrook office, she is waiting to go back to an exam room to sees the doctor for her first obgyn appointment. Paige is staring at the walls, which are painting tan and Mrs. Michalchuk has filled out the patient registration form. She is now filling out the medical history form out for her daughter. For the reasons for the visit to Dr. Penbrook office, Mrs. Michalchuk writes first prenatal check up. I am seven weeks and three and half days into pregnancy and was referred by Dr. Eeyore.

"Paige how many day does your monthly last?"

"Five days' mom."

"Do you have mild, moderate or severe cramps during your monthly and what do you take to relieve the cramp?"

"Mild to moderate and I take ibuprofen to relieve the cramps' mom."

"Have you had any bleeding between your monthly?"

"No, mom."

Mrs. Michalchuk then fill out the past gynecologic history section and checks no for pelvic inflammatory disease, ovarian cyst, uterine fibroids, endometriosis, breast disease, fertility problems, HPV, Herpes, other STD, Abnormal PAP Smears, vaginal discharge/infection, unusual vaginal bleeding, DES exposure (mother exposure to DES), tumor/cysts of ovaries, cervical lesion/biopsy/crytherapy/letz cone, but check yes for PMS. Mrs. Michalchuk writes down N/A for when was your last mammogram and where. Mrs. Michalchuk also put N/A done for last bone density scans (seeing that Paige has never had one). She also write N/A down for menopausal history (seeing that Paige has not gone through Menopausal yet), for the date of last pap smear Mrs. Michalchuk writes Monday, November 11, 2002. Mrs. Michalchuk is now at the surgical history and for the date of surgery Mrs. Michalchuk writes down 5-3-1993 and under type of surgery write down tonsillectomy. Mrs. Michalchuk checks no for all medical problems that are listed on the medical problems section of the form and for the medication section Mrs. Michalchuk check no seeing that Paige does not take any medications. Also, Mrs. Michalchuk writes down prenatal vitamins down on the medications section and for allergies to medications section Mrs. Michalchuk leave it blank seeing that Paige is not allergies to any medications, copper, rubber/latex or iodine or shellfish . For the diet and habits Mrs. Michalchuk marks no for restricted diets, smoke, drinking alcohol and for exercise she marks yes and writes cheerleading. Mrs. Michalchuk has now start to fill out the pregnancy history section, for age of first pregnancy Mrs. Michalchuk write down age fifteen (seeing that this is Paige first pregnancy). For number of pregnancy writes first and for date of pregnancy she writes the date from seven weeks and three days ago day, but does not write the due date. Mrs. Michalchuk also writes N/A down for the rest of the section because she has not had the baby yet. For the use of contraception section of the form, she writes age of first intercourse was at fifteen. Only had one sexual partner and no for currently with a female partner. Mrs, Michalchuk then writes condom down as contraception method used, but the condom failed and puts N/A for the rest.. Mrs. Michalchuk has now reaches the family history sections of the form and put a mark by thyroid disease and osteoporosis, seeing that thyroid disease and osteoporosis run on both sides of the family.

"The forms are filled out now Paige, you can take the forms, chipboard and pen up to the admitted desk."

"Ok mom."

Paige takes the chipboard that has the forms on it and pen form her mom and then stands up. Paige walks up to the admitted desk and hands the clipboard, forms and pen to the nurse sitting at the desk. Paige then walks back over to the first row of seats and takes a sat in the second chair and next to her mom. A few minutes later the door that leads back to the exams rooms open and then a nurse that looks to be around her early thirty in age comes through the door. Paige notices the nurse has long blonde hair and blues eyes and has a patient file in her hands. At the same time the nurse looks around the waiting room at the four women that are sitting in the waiting room, she looks at Paige and her mom first and then looks at the two women. One of the women is nine months pregnant and other woman is six months pregnant, then there is Paige who is the only pregnant teenage sitting in the waiting room with her mom. A few moments later the nurse eyes come back to Paige and her mom.

"Paige Michalchuk"

Paige and her mom stand up and walks over to the nurse and up to the door that leads back to the exam rooms. Paige and her mom notice that the name tag on the nurse pink scrub top says Nurse Car. Nurse Car leads Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk into the hallway and Mrs. Michalchuk closes the door behind her. Nurse Car then leads Paige and her mom over to the scale.

"I need you to step up on the scale, so I can check you weight Paige and afterwards I want you to take a sat on the chair next to the scale and then I am going to take your blood pressure."

"Ok."

Paige steps up on the scale and a few seconds later the digital display reads 47 Kg (104 lb), the nurse writes down what Paige weight is on Paige's chart. At the same time Paige takes a sat on the chair. The nurse takes Paige blood pressure and then writes Paige blood pressure on the chart. A few moments later Nurse Car leads Paige and her mom into exam room three. The nurse set the chart on the counter top (which is on the left wall as you walk into the room) and then gets a hospital gown out of the cabinet above the counter top.

"Paige, I need you to change into the hospital gown after I leave the room, because Dr. Penbrook is going to do a pelvic exam."

"But I just had one last week at Dr. Eeyore!"

"We know and we are not checking for STD seen that you just test negative for all STD, Dr. Penbrook, just want one to confirm what Dr. Eeyore found when he did his exam, which was that there is no sign of cancer or small tumors, which come back negative on his exam.

"Ok."

"Dr. Penbrook will be back to see you in a few minutes."

"Ok."

Nurse Car walks out of the exam room and closes the door behind her. Paige change out of her jean and tie dye shirt and into the hospital gown. Paige then takes a sat on the exam table, at the same time paige mom take a sat in the chair that is across from the exam table. A couple minutes later there is a knock on the door, then the door open up and a middle age women with brown hair and hazel eyes walks into the exam room. The doctor close the door behind her and then walks over to Paige.

"Hi Paige I am Dr. Penbrook. I need you to lay back on the exam table for me."

"OK."

Paige lay back on the exam table, as Dr. Penbrook puts on purple medical gloves onto her hands. Dr. Penbrook walks over to the exam table and Paige, the doctor then press down on Paige lower stomach to check her organs. When she finishes, Dr. Penbrook has Paige slides down the exam table and put her feet on the stirrups. Doctor Penbrook then does a Pap smear to check for sign of cancer and check for small tumors. After the pap smear finish Dr. Penbrook let Paige take her legs out of the stirrups. The doctor then has Paige's sidle up the exam table that way her head is lie on the head rest of the exam table and her legs are not hanging off the end of the exam table! But Dr. Penbrook has Paige stay laying down on the exam table. Dr. Penbrook walks over to the counter and takes the gloves. She throws the used gloves into the trash can and then Dr. Penbrook gets a new pair of gloves out, she then puts the gloves onto her hands. At the same time turns so she is facing Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk.

"I did not see any sign of cancer, small tumors or abnormal cell Paige, which is great news for you."

"Good."

"I am going to check the baby heartbeat now."

"Ok."

Dr. Penbrook gets the doppler monitor out of the cabinet and then walks over to Paige. Dr. Penbrook turn on the doppler monitor and puts the probe onto the abdomen. Dr. Penbrook moves the probe around until she finds the heartbeat and then the three of them listen to the heartbeat. At the same time the doctor looks at the display and sees what the heartbeat is.

"Is the baby heartbeat in the normal range Dr. Penbrook?"

"Yes Mrs. Michalchuk the heartbeat is in the normal range for a fetus that is around seven week and three and half days."

"That good."

Dr. Penbrook turns the doppler monitor off and then she goes and puts the doppler away. She then takes her gloves off and throws the gloves into the trash can. Dr. Penbrook washes her hand and as she dryers her hands she turns, so she is facing Paige. At the same time Paige sat up and puts her legs over the edge of the exam table.

"It says in your chart that you are a cheerleader Paige, have you stop since found out you are pregnant or are you still cheerleading?"

"I have stop cheerleading since found out I was pregnant.

"That good Paige's and do you have any questions that you want to ask me?"

"Yes Dr. Penbrook."

"Then go hand and ask me your questions, but one at a time."

"Ok, my first question I have for you Dr. Penbrook is it normal to feel sick to my stomach all day? I know it is just morning sickness. But I did not think it would last all day."

"Yes morning sickness can last all day, try eating saltine crackers, that tends to help some of my patient deal with morning sickness and for most people morning sickness goes away around the twelve to fourteen weeks of the pregnancy. What your next question Paige?"

"Is in normal to be tired? Because I am feeling tired more often then I normal do?"

"Yes, Paige and if you are really tired after school then take a nap before during your homework."

"My next question are headaches normal, because I been getting headaches the last week and half?"

"Yes tension headaches during the first months of pregnancy is normal, it is believe there are cause do to surging hormones along with changes in circulation Paige."

" I also want to know is it normal to be happy one minute and then start crying the next?"  
"Yes Paige mood swings are common during pregnancy do to the increase hormones. The increase hormones also cause morning sickness and unusual food cravings. But the increase hormones help the baby develop and get your body ready to deliver the baby. Do you have anymore questions for me?"

"Not today."

"Then we are done for this appointment, on the way out stops by the counter to make an appointment for next month or you can call us and make the appointment that way Paige."

"Ok but I need to check my calendar. So I we have my mom call and make the appointment later today or tomorrow after I look at my calendar to see what days I am free, Dr. Penbrook."

"That is fine Paige, I will leave the room, so you can change into clothing and then you and your mom can leave."

"Ok."

"Paige I need to make a call, so I am going to head out to my car."

"Ok mom, I see you again in a few minutes."

Dr. Penbrook and Mrs. Michalchuk walk out of the exam room and Mrs. Michalchuk close the door behind her. Paige changes out of the gown and into her clothing. Several minutes later Paige is walking out to her moms' car that is parked in the fifth parking space of the eighth row, so they can go home.


	6. Chapter Six: I can beileve Hazle was eve

Chapter six: I can't Believe Hazels was ever my friend!  
It has been seven weeks and one day since Paige found out she was pregnant with Dean's baby, which means it is January 7, 2oo3. Paige has just started the fourteenth week of the pregnancy. She walks into school building with her brother, Dylan walk Paige to her locker and then he goes to his own locker. Paige is putting the textbooks, notebooks and folders that she does not need for the first four hours of school into her locker, when Marco walks up to her.

"Hi Paige!"

"What do you want Marco?"

"You miss school yesterday, so Mr. Simpson asks me to tell you that in media immersion class, he team us up for the advertisement assignment. Why did you miss school yesterday?"

"I had a doctor appointment yesterday and what did we have to do for the assignment?"

Macro bring his backpack around and unzips the backpack. He then takes Paige copy of the assignment sheet out and hands Paige the assignment sheet. Macro then zips his backpack up, as Paige looks over the handout.

"We have to invent a new product and then come up with an advertisement for the product. We then have to show Mr. Simpson are product and talk to him about the advertisement that we are planning on filming for the product. Then we have to shoot the advertisement."

"Don't you normal work with Ellie's on team project?"

"Yes, but Hazels told Mr. Simpson she would not work with you, so he put Hazel and Ellie together and then Mr. Simpson put me and you together."

"(Starts crying) oh, I see that Hazels no longer want to be my friend and she will no longer even work with me on a class project!"

"Is Hazel still mad at you for having to take a year off of Sprit Squad, because of health reasons?"

"(Still crying) It more then just health reason Macro, I am pregnant and due in July."

"That only two months before Mrs. Nelson is due with her and Mr. Simpson baby."

"I know our kids will be in the same grade together and maybe even the same class when they start school."

"How long have you known about being pregnant?"

"I find out November 14, 2002."

"Who else have you told beside me?"

"Manny, Emma, Sean, Liberty, JT, Toby, Terri, Ashley, Ellie, Hazel, Mr. Simpson, Mr. Armstrong and Mrs. Nelson."

"The father of the baby is Dean from Bardell and he is also the teenager boy who threw the party, that you went to at the end of September?"

Yes, he the father. I wish I would have kept my date with Spinner and never went to that party."

"Paige did you tell Dean no, when he asked you to have sex?"

"(She is still crying) Yes, I told him no. But he did not listen to me, he just kept going and would not stop!"

Macro pulls Paige over to him and give her a hug. He also lets paige cry on his shoulder until the bell ring and then they had to go to their first-hour, which is home room. The two of them head to class and Paige and Macro walk into the M.I. lab, right as the bell for class to start rings. Paige and Macro take the only two seats that are empty, which are next to Jay Hogart and Alex Nunez.

"Look Lexi I think Paige has been crying again, because her eyes are bloodshot!"

"Yes it does and is it I Jay or does it look, like Paige has gained weighted?"

"It does, she stops cheerleading and she is getting fat!"

"Shout up Jay and Alex the two of you have no right to talk about me that way!"

"Class has already started so work on your advertisement assignment for Media Immersion class or homework from one of your other classes."

"(Alex, Jay and Paige) yes Mr. Simpson."

Spinner look over his computer at Paige and give her his I am sorry for the way Jay and Alex are talking to you look. Which is a half smile and half sad face and Spinner look gets Paige to smile a little, Paige and Marco start brainstorm for their advertisement assignment for Media Immersion class and at the same time Paige gets an Instant message from Spinner.

(GMason) Paige how are you doing? Just to let you know Ashley told me about you being pregnant and that Dean raped you. If you need someone to talk too, I'm here for you."

(PMichalchuk) Thanks Spinner that means a lot coming from you."

(GMason) How far along are you and when are you due?"

(PMichalchuk) I just start my fourteen weeks and I am due in July."

At the same time Paige realizes that Alex is reading what she and Spinner are writing to each other over her shoulder. Paige turns her seat around then Paige look Alex's in the eyes and at the same time tear are walled up in Paige eyes.

"Alex, please do not say anything, because I am not ready for the whole school to know yet!"

"Guess what fellow classmates are own Paige Michalchuk is pregnant."

(Tears start rolling down Paige face) Alex's I ask you not to say anything!"

"You know that I would tell everyone, beside with the amount of weighted you are gaining you are not going to be able to hide your pregnancy much longer!"

Macro put his left arm around Paige shoulder and whisper into her ear to try and calm Paige down, but she keeps crying. Ellie who is sitting across from Paige reaches over the computer and hands Paige several tissues from her travel pack of tissues.

"Thanks Ellie."

"(Sound stuffed up) you are welcome Paige."

" (Still crying and sound stuffed up to) You do not sound good Ellie."

"I think that Ah, Ah, Ah-choo I might have a head cold."

Ellie grabs a tissue out of her travel pack of tissues and then starts blowing her nose. At the same time Paige blows her nose in one of the tissues that Ellie gave her. Then she wipes the tears off with another tissues that Ellie gave her.

"Paige, its all right and it will be easier now that you are not hiding the pregnancy."

"I guess you are right Macro."

"Marco is right coughing, Paige."

"Yeah I guess Macro is right Ellie and maybe you should go see the nurse, because your voice sound scratchy. Plus your nose will not stop running and you keep coughing. You also look tired and flush."

"I will be fine Ah-choo Paige and I would rather be Ah-choo at school then at home Paige, coughing!"

"Ok Ellie."

Macro looks at Ellie and he sees that Paige is right, Ellie looks flush. He also notice that Ellie is blowing her nose again. Marco then looks at Paige and he notices that Paige has started to look green. He also notices that Paige has wrapped her left arm around her stomach and has start gagging.

"Paige is everything ok you are started to look green and are gagging?"

Paige does not answer Marco question, but put her right hand over her mouth. Paige then puts her left hand in the air, at the same time Mr. Simpson waves at Paige to let her know she can leave class and go to the restroom. Paige stands up and runs out of the classroom and then runs to the girl's restroom that is two hallways away from the M.I. lab. Meanwhile, back in the M.I. lab Alex rise her left hand, Mr. Simpson looks up from his computer and sees Alex hand in the air. But Mr. Simpson just goes back to grade papers and pays no attention to Alex, since he knows that she probably just wants to go bug Paige some more. This make Alex mad and since Mr. Simpson will not ask her what she need, Alex stands up and walks over to the teachers' desk. Mr. Simpson looks up from his computer screen and then looks up Alex.

"Alex, what do you want?"

"I need to use the restroom."

"You can go!"

"Thanks Mr. Simpson."

Alex walks out of the Media Immersion lab and she heads to the girl's restroom. Because she needs to talk to Paige, to tell her that she is so sorry for acting the way she did in the M.I. lab. What she just did to Paige was not right and she knows it. She also knows what it like to be in Paige shoes, but she had an abortion because she could not bring herself to have the baby (who father was her moms' boyfriend Chad, who raped her one night a year ago today when her mom was at work). Alex walks into the girl's restroom and hears Paige throwing up in the last stall on the right (if back is to the sinks). Alex walks up to the close stall door, then put her hand up and knocks on the stall door.

"Paige, I know that it you in the stall. I just want to tell you that I am sorry about treating you the way I just do in Media Immersion class. It was wrong of me and you are a lot strong then I am."

At the same time Paige opens the stall door and walk out of the stall. Paige look Alex's in her eyes and sees that Alex has tears walled up in her eyes. Paige leans up against the restroom wall and wraps her arms around her stomach.

"What do you mean that I am a lot strong then you are Alex?"

"Because you are having the baby of the guy that raped you. I could not do that I had an abortion, because I could not bring myself to carry the baby of the guy that raped me. I did not want to take the change that the baby would end up looking like Chad and I will have to see his face each time I look at the baby. It is bad enough that my mom still date Chad and he still live with us."

"Then way do you make fun of me like you do Alex?"

"Because it the way I act when I am around Jay, The whole tough girl acted. I do not know why Jay and I acted like that around other people, when we are alone he is a sweet heart. I sometime ask myself why I even go out with him. I know I am not the only girl he is with, but I guess I go out with him because he understands what I have been through in life. Plus he has always been there for me when my mom and I need a place to crush after Chad beat me up or beat my mom up Jay and his mom let us stay at they place till Chad calm down and we can go home."

"Alex, have you ever had a girl call you pretty?"

"No, have you Paige because you know that you are really pretty?"

"No, only Spinner tells me that I am pretty, but I don't feel pretty right now I just feel fat."

"You are really pretty Paige and you are not fat!"

"Thanks!"

"You are welcome Paige and do you want to rent a movie and watch it together?"

"Yes, my place or your place?"

"Your place, I don't want Jay to know about us yet and he always stops by place to hang out with Chad."

"Ok, we will do it at my place how about tonight and we will pick the movie up after school gets out."

"Sure normal Jay gives me a ride home, but I will tell him I am stays after school to get help with my English homework."

"We should get back to class."

"You leave first and then I will fellow in a few seconds."

"Ok."

Paige heads out of the restroom and starts walking back to class. She is also thinking to herself I wonder if Alex loves me, because I love her and want to date her. But does Alex feel the someway about me. At the same time Alex is in the restroom thinking to herself, did I just ask Paige if she want to rent a movie and watch the movie with me? And she said yes I will watch a movie with you. I think that I am fall in love with Paige Michalchuk, I wonder if she feels that way about me. A minute later Alex walks out of the restroom and heads back to class. Alex and Paige do not look at each other doing any of the class they have together the rest of the day, because neither one of them wanted Jay to know they have talk to each other and are going to watches a movie together tonight. The rest of the day goes by slow for Alex, Ellie and Paige, it feels like it going slow for Paige and Alex because they can't wait to go rent a movie and then watching the movie at Paige house. The day seems to be going by slow for Ellie because she has a sore throat, stuff up nose, along with a runny nose. Plus by the end of first-hour she starts to feel feverish and she can't stop blowing her nose or coughing. Ellie spent fifth, six and seventh hour in the school nurse station laying down. It is now the end of the school day and Ellie is sitting on the step of the school waiting for her dad to pick her up, when Alex and Paige walk out of the school. Paige and Alex walk up to Ellie and Paige takes a sat on the step on Ellie left-side. Alex takes a sat on the step on Ellie right side. Then Paige and Alex looks at Ellie who has start blowing her nose into a tissue.

"I thought you went home sick during fifth-hour?"

"I went to the nurse and the nurse Ah-choo called my mom and ask her to pick me up coughing (into left hand), but my mom never came to pick me up Paige."

"Is someone coming to pick you up now?"

"Sniffling, yes. I call my dad Ah-choo and he is on his way here to pick me up Alex, coughing."

"That good. Do you want me and Alex to wait with you until your dad gets here?"

No, the two of you coughing can go. Beside Paige you should not be hanging out with me seeing that I am sick and the school nurse thinks that I have the flu. It would not be Ah-choo good for you or the baby health if you catch the flu from me, coughing."

"I guess you are right, I see you when you are well. Feel better soon."

"Thanks Paige, bye."

"Bye Ellie."

"Bye Alex Ah-choo."

"(Alex and Paige) Bless you!"

"Thanks."

Paige and Alex stand up and then the two of them walk to the movie rental store. Once at the movie rental store Paige and Alex get a copy of Gone with the wind and then heads to Paige house. When they get to Paige mom and dad's house they walk into the house and then walk past the parlor, entry hall, dining room and family/sitting room and into the kitchen. They the two of them turn to the right and walks over to the basement door (which is on the right-hand-side if back is to the doorway of the kitchen). Paige opens up the door and then the two teen girls go downstairs to the basement. Once in the basement they step off the last step and onto the basement floor. Paige walks to the left and walks over to the center of the room, which is where the tv stands that the tv and DVD player is on. Paige turns the tv on and then turn the DVD player power on, she then puts the DVD into the DVD player. At the same time Alex turns to the right and walks over to the couch that is up against the wall on the right of the stairs, if you are facing the wall across from the stairs. Alex takes a sat on the couch and see that behind the tv is a ping pong table, a pool table and there is a dartboard on the wall across from the couch. Paige walks over to the couch and picks the DVD player remote off the coffee table that is in front of the couch. Paige takes a sat next to Alex and then starts the movie. Later that evening Dylan walks downstairs and into the basement and Dylan founds his sister curl up in Alex Nunez arms. He also notices that both girls are kisses each other, Dylan stands on the third to last step's staring at his little sister kisses a girl. And he is thinking I never thought I would see my sister kisses a girl. Paige and Alex look up after a few minutes and see Dylan staring at them.

"Dylan, you acting like you never seen two girls kiss before?"

" And you do know it's rude to stare right?"

"Yes I have seen girls' kisses before Paige and sorry about staring Alex! I just never thought that I would see my sister make out with a girl and I never thought I see her make out with you of all people Alex Nunez see that you and Jay are always make fun of me for being gay!"

"It is just an act with Jay. I really do not love him, not in a romantic way. It just he knows what I have been through with my mom drunk, abusive boyfriend and my mom and I have always been able to crush at his mom house if we need a place to stay. Plus I he always was there for me, when I need someone to talk to. But I have always had a crush on Paige though and I think I love you Paige?"

"I think I love you to!"

"I hate to break up the fun, but mom and dad say it time for Alex to go home for the night."

"But it only nine p.m. your friends always get to stay over later then nine, why can't Alex?"

"Mom and Dad just want you to get enough rest, so that you and the baby stay health Paige."

"Its ok Paige, I should be going home anyway, otherwise Chad will beat me up for being late."

"Ok, I will see you at school tomorrow."

"I will see you at school tomorrow too and Dylan will you give me a ride home?"

"Sure Alex."

Alex and Paige stand up and then Paige, Alex and Dylan walk upstairs and into the kitchen. The three of them walk to the front door, once at the front door Alex and Paige kiss and hug each other good bye. Dylan and Alex then leave the house and get into Dylan's mustang. Paige watch Dylan pull out of the driveway, she then close the door and heads upstairs to get ready for bed. Once she is ready for bed, she works on her homework for an hour and then she goes to bed.  
The next morning Alex is standing at Paige, locker and is waiting for her. As paige walks up to her locker she sees that Alex is still wearing her sunglasses and that there are new bruises on both her arms and shoulder.

"Lexi is everything all right?"

"Yes, Chad was just in one of his bad mood last night. But after I get home from your house I call Jay and break up with him, which is what made Chad mad."

"That is great. Do you want to be out in the open about our relationship? Or do you want to keep our relationship just between us for now?"

"Let be out in the open with our relationship Paige."

"Ok, I am fine with that."

The bell rings to head to first-hour and Alex and Paige walks to first-hour class holding each other hands and the two of them do not care about what anyone thinks.


	7. Chapter seven: I'm have a girl!

Chapter seven: I'm having a girl!  
It's the beginning the twentieth week of Paige pregnancy and it is also, an early afternoon on a Saturday. Paige is setting in the waiting room of her obgyn Dr. Penbrook office. Alex, Dylan and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk has come with Paige to her doctor's appointment, because Paige is having her first ultrasounds and their all want to find out the sex of the baby. Alex is holding Paige right hand as they wait for the nurse to call Paige back. At the same time Paige looks over at her mom and dad who are sitting across from her and Alex.

"Paige's do you feel up to going clothing shopping after your appointment, because your clothing is all getting way too tight?"

At the same time Paige looks down at her black jeans and black long sleeve tight cropped shirt (that show off the belly) and see that the shirt that is meant to be tight is becoming way too tight. And she knows if she gains one more kilogram (pound), she will not be able to fit into her shirts or zip up her pants. Also, at the same time Alex looks down at her wear out white man tank top, the long sleeve, work shirt (that is navy), brown coat and jean with holes in both knee and thinks to herself I should buys some new clothing too. But I do not think I will be able to afford anything at the store that Paige and her mom shop at.

"Yes, I am always up to going clothing shopping mom!"

"Alex's do you want to come shopping with Paige, Dylan, Mr. Michalchuk and I and then go out to dinner with us?"

"Mrs. Michalchuk I would love to go shopping and out to dinner with you, Dylan, Paige and Mr. Michalchuk."

Alex has just finish talking when the door leading back to the exam rooms open up and a nurse steps into the waiting room. Paige recognizes the nurse who in her late twenty and is five-foot six-inch tall, with blonde hair that has strawberry blonde highlights and blue eyes as Nurse Dew.

"Paige Michalchuk."

Paige, Alex, Dylan and Mr and Mrs. Michalchuk stands up and then walks up to the nurse. The nurse, Paige, Alex, Dylan and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk walking into the hallway and Mrs. Michalchuk closes the door behind her. Paige then walks over to the scale and at the same time the nurse checks Paige's file.

"On your first visit you weighted 47 Kg ( 104 lbs.). And on your last visit it says that you weighted 53 kg (118 lbs.) and the doctor noted that you need to gain more wight."

"I can tell you Nurse Dew that all my clothing is starting to get to tight."

"Step up onto the scale and I will see what you wight is today."

"Ok."

Paige steps onto the scale and watch the numbers on the digital scale go up to 53kg (118 lbs.), but the numbers do not stop the numbers continue to go up. When the numbers reach 61 kg (135 lbs.), the numbers stop going up. Which make Paige start thinking no wonder my clothing all getting tight.

"Dr. Penbrook will be happy with you Paige you gain the wight like she asks you to. You still need to gain at lest five more kg (pounds), but it would be better if you gain ten more kg (pounds) before your due date Paige.

Paige steps off the scale and takes a sat on the chair that is next to the scale. Then Nurse Dew takes Paige blood pressure, which is normal. Nurse Dew writes down Paige blood pressure in the file and at the same time Paige stands up. A few moments later Nurse Dew leads Paige, Alex, Dylan, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk down the hallway and to the last room on the right. Nurse Dew walks into the exam room first and set Paige file down on the counter (that on the left if you just come through the door) and then Paige, Alex, Dylan, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk walks into the exam room. Paige walks over to the exam table, which is across from the door and takes a sat on the exam table. At the same time Nurse Dew walks over to the ultrasound, which is on the right of the exam table (if you are sitting on the exam table) and takes the gel out from the cabinet that under the stand that the ultrasound set on and then Nurse Dew set the bottle of gel onto the top of the stand next to the ultrasound.

"Dr. Penbrook will be back shortly to see you Paige."

"Ok."

Nurse Dew walks out of the exam room and closes the door behind her. At the same time Alex walks up next to her girlfriend and takes her left hand and Paige can tell that something bothering Alex.

"Lexi is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just get lost in my own thought is all."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am."

"Mom and Dad will you take a sat on the couch next to your son, he does not bite!"

"(Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk speck at sometime) no I am too nervous to sat down. After I see that my grandchild is health and what the sex is then I will take a sat on the couch!"

"Ok."

At the same time Dr. Penbrook walks into the exam room and walks up to the counter. Dr. Penbrook picks up Paige's file and smiles when she sees that Paige has gain weight.

"I see your whole family come with you this time and that your friend Alex has come with you to. Before I start the ultrasound do you want to know the sex of the baby Paige?"

"Yes I want to know what sex of the baby Dr. Penbrook."

"Paige I need you to pull your shirt up a little further for me and then lay back on the exam table."

Paige shakes her head yes and then lays down on the exam table. Paige then pulls her shirt up a littler further. At the same time Dr. Penbrook turns the ultrasound on and picks up the bottle of ultrasound gel. The doctor put some gel onto Paige's stomach and then put the ultrasound probe onto Paige stomach. Dr. Penbrook then starts moving the probe around to find the baby position and pick up the heartbeat. Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk Dylan, Alex and Paige are watching the screen of the ultrasound. After a few moments Dr. Penbrook points to the center of the screen.

"That the baby Paige!""

"Are you able to tell what sex it is?"

" Yes Paige and you are having a baby girl."

"I'm having a daughter and is the baby health?"

"As far as I can tell the baby is health Paige and so are you, but I want you to slow down and stay off your feet more."

"Ok, I will try too."

"Also I think it time you buy some maternity clothing to wear."

"I am going clothing shopping after we are finish here."

"I am done for today, So I will see you at your appointment next month, Paige."

"Ok."

Dr. Penbrook wipes the extra gel off of Paige stomach and Paige pulls her shirt down. She then set up and hops off the examining table, at the same time Dr. Penbrook walks out of the exam room. A few moments later Dylan, Paige, Alex and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk walks out of the exam room and into the hallway. They the five of them walk into the waiting room, Paige walks over to the admitting/appointment desk and makes next month appointment. A few moments later Dylan, Paige, Alex, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk walk out to the Michalchuk van and all five of them get in the van. A minute later all five of them have bulk there seat belts and Mrs. Michalchuk is driving to the mall. Seventeen minutes later, Paige, Mrs. Michalchuk and Alex are walking to Marshals. At the same time Dylan and Mr. Michalchuk are walking to David's sporting good store and before Mrs. Michalchuk, Paige, Alex, Dylan and Mr. Michalchuk head off in different direction they all agree to meet at the food court at 7:30pm to have dinner. The girls are almost to Marshal, Paige and Mrs.. Michalchuk is talking as they walk to the store and Alex is walking next to Paige and has her hands in her jean pockets.

"Mom, I am not ready to go to the maternity sections yet, so how about we try the Junior plus sizes first?"

"All right Paige."

When they walk into Marshals Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk makes a bee line for Junior plus size and Alex walks slow after the two of them. Alex feels uncomfortable going to the store in the mall, because she can't afford to buy any of the clothing. Alex walks up next to Paige and takes her right hand. Paige sees that Alex is uncomfortable in the store and gives her girlfriend a side hug, which make Alex smile. Mrs. Michalchuk looks over at Alex and sees that she is wearing a man tank top and work shirt and a pair of jean and black boots. Mrs. Michalchuk also notices that Alex clothing and shoes look like there have seen better days. Mrs. Michalchuk then notices that Alex is wearing a wear out man's coat. Mrs. Michalchuk knows that Alex mom is on warfare and that Alex is already working at the mall movie theater.

"Alex's when was the last time you actually want to a store and bought an outfit that wasn't second hand?"

"Never Mrs. Michalchuk, I shop at second -hand stores and thrift stores."

"Alex If you want to buy some new clothing, coats and shoes, you can and I will pay for them."

"Mom!"

"No, It sweet Paige and I will take you up on that offer to buy some new clothing, shoes and coat, because I really need some Mrs. Michalchuk!"

"Ok, If you want to Alex, you can go look around in the junior section."

"Ok, Mrs. Michalchuk."

Alex goes over to the rack a few rows over and starts look through the outfits. At the sometime Paige is looking thought the outfits in the junior plus sections. Paige and Alex each found a couple outfits they like and they go to the fitting rooms to trying the outfits on. Paige gets two pairs of straight skinny denim jeans and a denim jean skirt. One of the pair of Jeans is a light denim and the other pair of jeans is dark denim. Paige also gets two peasant blouses, the first one is a long sleeve black peasant blouses with embroidered rose around the neck and waist of the blouses. The second peasant blouse is a short sleeve and solid pink. Alex gets two pairs of cargo pants, one pair is black and the other pair is khaki and a black v-neck tee shirt. Mrs. Michalchuk, Paige and Alex leaves Marshals, paige has one bag of clothing and Alex also has one bag of clothing, the three of them heads to Fashion bug, for the second store. One in fashion bug Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk start looking at the junior plus sizes. Alex goes over to the shoe section first and find one pair of tennis shoes that are white. Alex also finds a pair of black zip up boots with a three and half inch wide heels (that comes up to the mid calf). At the same time Paige finds a pair of a light colored denim bootleg jean, khaki pants and empire waist peasant blouse in lavender. Paige goes to the fitting room to try on the jean, pant and blouse and at the same time carrying two boxes of shoes, Alex walks over to the junior section and start look at the clothing. Mrs. Michalchuk joins Alex in the junior section, Alex finds two pairs of bootleg denim jeans and a dark denim jean skirt that she like. Alex then finds two long sleeve shirts in navy and black that she like and a white and black wide stripe tank top that she like. Mrs. Michalchuk takes the two shoe boxes for Alex, so she can go to the fitting room and try on the clothing to make sure that the jean, shirts and skirt fit. When Paige and Alex come out of the fitting room Mrs. Michalchuk joins them and then the three of them go and pay for the shirts, jeans, skirts, blouse, tank top and shoes. A couple minutes later they walk out of Fashion bug, Paige now has two bags of clothing and Alex has two bag of clothing and a bag of shoes. Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk start walking and looks at all the different stores talking to each other.

"Mom, I need to get some bra, underwear and pajama because they all getting too tight to."

"Ok, then we will go to Sears next."

"That sound good to me mom are you ok with that Alex?"

"Sure that is fine with me."

A minute and half later Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk walk into Sears and they head to the Intimates (bra, underwear, etc.) and Sleepwear section first. Alex and Paige starts looking at the underwear. Paige's pick a couple pack of mixes color underwear (between the packs there are pink, purple, black, blue, yellow and white). At the same time Alex grabs two pack of six pairs of underwear in white and black. Alex and Paige then start looking at the bra's. Alex finds the bra's she want to buy first, she picks out two white bras and two black bras. Alex walks over to the racks of sleepwear and start looking at the sleepwear, as Paige try to figure out what bra's she want to buy. Paige gets a pink, purple, black, blue, yellow and white bra's and then Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk join Alex at the sleepwear. Paige find several set of pajamas that she like, one set has a pair of white pants with red stars on them (with a drawstring waist) and a red long sleeve v neck shirt, which says dreamer on the front of the shirt. The second set has a pink wide stripe that says dram queen on the front and comes with matching pants (with a drawstring waist). The third set of pajamas has a pink empire waist tank top with spaghetti straps and pink pant (with a drawstring waist) . The fourth set of pajama is a lavender color empire waist long sleeve-shirt that has pink roses on the sleeves and matching pants (with a drawstring waist). The fifth set has a short sleeve shirt that is white with a yellow shoot star on the front and yellow pant (with a drawstring waist). Alex picks out four set of pajamas, the first set has a white shirt with a cookie, which has a bite out of the cookie on the front and says one tough cookie. The set comes with a pair of pant that are black and has a drawstring waist. The second set has black pant that has a drawstring waist and comes with a black long sleeve shirt that says you are on my wish list. The third set comes of pajama has gray pants and a gray shirt, which say don't let the bed bugs bite. Mrs. Michalchuk, Alex and Paige then go to the ladies clothing section. Alex does not found any jeans, shirts, skirt or other pants that she like at Sears, but Alex does found a pair of women tan work boots that she like. Paige finds clothing that she likes at Sears and when Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk walks out of Sears, Paige has added three more bags of clothing to the two bags she had when walking into Sears for a total of five bags of clothing. Alex who had two bags of clothing and a bag of shoes when walking into Sears, add one more bag of clothing for a total of three bags of clothing and a bag of shoes (she put the work boot into the bag that has the two pairs of shoes from fashion bug). Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk goes into Wet Seal next, which is having a close out sale, with price started at five dollars and up to fifteen dollars. Right away Alex finds a brown wide stripe tank top she like for five dollars, she also founds four pairs of cargo pants in tan, olive green, black and khaki that she like for only ten dollars. Alex also founds five tee shirts in the color's navy (has v-neck), black (has a scoop neck), gray (has a scoop neck), white (has a v-neck) and brown (has a scoop neck) for eight dollars and fifty cents. Alex has found three pairs of denim jeans, for ten dollars for all three. At the same time Paige finds six peasant blouses she loves, the first blouse is a beige scoop neck that has short sleeves and pink roses on the blouses. The second is a sleeveless navy empire waist peasant blouse that has a scoop neck and has embroidery flowers around the hem. The third and fourth peasant blouses have long sleeves, with a v-neck with embroidery daisies around the neck and shoulder and she gets this blouse in white and black. The fifth peasant blouse is red and has a v-neck, with short sleeves. The six is also red with long sleeves and a v-neck. Paige also found two pairs of cargo pants she like in black and khaki. Along with a pink, purple, beige, a light blue empire waist tank top with spaghetti straps. Paige then founds skirts in black, navy, denim (with embroidery red, pink and purple rose around the hem) and light denim. She also gets a white, red, purple, pink, lavender and ivory colored tee shirts in both v-neck and scoop necks. Paige also gets two pairs of dress pants in black and khaki. Mrs. Michalchuk looks at the watch that is on her left waist and sees they need to go pay for their clothing, because they have to meet Dylan and Mr. Michalchuk soon.

"Paige and Alex we need to go check out right now!"

"(Paige and Alex) Ok."

Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk's walk up to the check out counter and puts their clothing on the counter. Alex puts some of her clothing with Paige clothing at the first cash register and Mrs. Michalchuk pays for Paige and some of Alex clothing. Also, Alex takes over half of her clothing up to the second cash register and pay for the clothing. When Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk walks out of the store at 7:15, Paige has added four bags of clothing for a total of nine bags. Also, Alex has added three bags for a total of six bags of clothing and a bag of shoes, but Alex pays for two and half of the bags of her clothing from Wet Seal. When Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk walk up to Dylan and Mr. Michalchuk in the food court, both Dylan and Mr. Michalchuk months drop when they see the number of bags that Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk's are carrying in their hands.

"Are all these bags Paige?"

"No, the seven bags that I am carrying are mine, Mr. Michalchuk!"

"So only nine bags are Paige."

"That would be right dad!"

"So little sister, what do you want for dinner?"

"I want Mexico for dinner tonight."

(Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk) Ok, Paige."

The five of them head to the Mexico restaurant, which is off of the food court. Once at the restaurant Paige, Alex, Dylan, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk walk up to the hostage and at the same time the hostage grabs five menu's. The hostage then shows Paige, Dylan, Alex and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk over to the table in the center of the restaurant, which has the table number five. Paige, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk set the bags down on the floor under the table and then all five of them take a sat at the table. The hostage hand each of then a menu and then goes and gets the five of them glasses of water. A few minutes later Paige, Dylan, Alex and Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk orders their dinner. After they finish ate dinner, Paige, Dylan, Alex, Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk leaves the restaurant and walk out of the mall. A few minutes later Mrs. Michalchuk takes Alex home and then the Michalchuk head home.


	8. Chapter eight: Twenty-four weeks and sta

Chapter eight: Twenty-four weeks and start to show!  
It is a Monday morning and four weeks after Paige found out she is having a baby girl. Paige walks into the three-story red brick apartment building that Emily, Alex and Chad live in, because Alex was not waiting outside like she said she would be (when the two of them talk on the phone last night). Once inside the apartment building Paige turns to her right (if back is to main door leading into the building) and walks up to the door on the left-hand side (if walking down the hall on the right of the main door of the building). Paige then knocks on the door of apartment number three, which is the apartment that Alex and Emily Nunez, Chad Kent's (Emily's boyfriend) live in. A few moments later Emily Nunez opens the apartment door and Paige sees that Emily has black hair and brown eyes, just like Alex.

"You must be Paige, Alex is running late this morning, she should be ready for school soon. Come in, but keep it down because Chad is sleeping."

"Ok Mrs. Nunez."

"Call me Emily and how are you feeling Alex said you had the stomach bug Wednesday, Thursday and Friday too?."

"I'm feeling better, Emily."

Emily steps back from the door and let Paige's into her, Chad and Alex's apartment, which is run down with a mix of several designs of wallpaper and paint colors on the walls. Paige sees the walls by the door is tan and the wall behind the kitchen table (eating area) is painting a tan/brownish on the top half. She then notices the bottom half of the wall has wallpaper with a tan background with route 66 on the wallpaper. Paige looks over at the kitchen area and sees that the kitchen wall the same color as eating area. She also notices the kitchen has wooden cabinets that are paint green. Then Paige sees that the walls by the window have wallpaper with a white background and rose on the wallpaper. As Paige takes a set on the couch, she looks through the doorway across from the couch, which must lead to the bedrooms and bathroom. Paige sees a desk (that is on the wall across from the doorway and the couch (if in living room area), which has an old computer on top of the desk. Paige also notices that the walls in the hallway after the doorway are paint red. At the same time Emily close the apartment door.

"I will go let Alex's know that you are here and to hurry up."

"Ok."

Paige watching Emily walks through the doorway across from the couch and turn right (if back is to doorway and couch). Paige watch Emily until she is out of sight, then looks down at the white floor tile that is through the whole apartment. Meanwhile, Emily is knocking on the second door after the desk. At the same time Alex is zipping up her black cargo pants.

"Paige is here, Alex."

"Tell Paige I will be ready shortly, I just have to brush my teeth, comb my hair and use the bathroom and then I will be ready to go."

"Ok Alex."

Emily walks away from her daughters' bedroom door and at the same time Alex puts a black long sleeve shirt over her white tank top. Alex then walks to her bedroom door and opens the door. Alex walks across the hall to the open bathroom door with her left arm wrap around her waist, because she having pain shoot through her lower abdomen and also above the pubic bone and her back. She walks into the bathroom (which all the walls are paint tan) and she close the bathroom door behind her. She then walks up the bathroom sink, which is up against the right wall and right after you walk through the bathroom door. Alex leans up against the sink and starts crying, as she open up the medication cabinet above the sink. Alex gets out the cheap digital thermometer and put a probe cover onto the thermometer. She turns the thermometer on and then she puts the thermometer into her mouth. Alex walks past the trash can, toilet and then she takes a sat on the edge of the bathtub shower combo. As she waits for the thermometer to beep, Alex is thinking this can't be happen, I just get over a stomach bug I can't be getting a urinary tract infections (UTI) now! When the thermometer beep, Alex takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the display to see that she has a fever of 37.5 C (99.5 F). Alex turns the thermometer off and stands up. She then puts the thermometer away and before she finishes getting ready for school, she using the bathroom for the fifth time since getting up that morning. After Alex finish getting ready, she walks into the living room /dinning/kitchen area of the apartment and she see Paige sitting on the couch. Alex notices that Paige is wearing a beige peasant blouse, which has a scoop neck line. The blouse also has short sleeves and pink roses on the blouses, with a pink jean jacket over the peasant blouse. Alex also notices Paige is wearing a denim jean skirt with embroidery red, pink and purple rose around the hem (Paige brought both the peasant blouse and skirt when she, Alex and Mrs. Michalchuk went clothing shopping four weeks ago). At the same time Paige stands up from the couch and walks over to Alex.

"You like nice today Paige and how are you feeling?"

"Thanks and I feel better. I hate being sick and being sick and pregnant is worse. I am happy that I was only throwing up for one day and the fever break after two days, but my mom made me start home from school on Friday. How are you feeling Alex?"

"Better, but I was throwing up all day Wednesday and Thursday and my fever did not break until Friday evening, which means that I missed work on Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday. Plus I only work half of my shift on Sunday because at the half way point of my shift Meeri came out to restock the candy display and see that I had gone to sleep with my head on the cash register. Meeri's wake me up and told me she would cover the rest of my shift and to go home and get some sleep."

"That was nice of you boss."

"She knows I was just getting over a stomach bug and I am one of the few workers that hardly ever call in sick, so she just wants me to get well so I can come back to work."

"Dylan is waiting outside in his car, we should leave now that way we can get to school on time."

"Ok, but I need to use the bathroom before leave."

"Ok."

Alex's walk through the doorway that leads to the bedroom and bathroom. She then walks past her mom and Chad bedroom and then goes into the bathroom, closes the door behind her. A few minutes later Paige and Alex are sitting in Dylan's car and he is driving to Degrassi. On the ride to school neither Dylan, Alex nor Paige's talk to each other and when Dylan has parked his car in the school parking lot Alex is the first to get out of the car.

"What is your hurry Alex?"

"I have to use the restroom Dylan."

"But you use the bathroom before leaving your apartment Alex!"

"I have to go again."

Paige and Dylan get out of Dylan's car, then Paige and Alex start walking up to the school as Dylan locks his car. Ashley, Ellie and Terri walk up to Alex and Paige when they reach the steps of the school. The five of them walk into the school together and once inside the school Alex heads to the girl's restroom. At the same time Paige, Terri, Ellie and Ashley start walking down the hallway, Paige feels like everyone is staring at her beside for Ellie, Ashley and Terri who are walking with her. The four girls walk to their lockers, which are next to each other. When they reach their lockers, the girls turn the dials on their locker locks. After the girls have unlocked their lock Paige, Terri, Ashley and Ellie open up their lockers and get out their textbooks, notebooks and folders that the four of them will need for first, second and third hours. Paige's is zip up her backpack when she feels her daughter kicking for the first time. She puts her hands onto her stomach and the baby kicks again. She looks up to see Jay staring at her and standing in front of her. At the same time Alex walks up next to Paige and takes her right hand.

"Looks at the two love birds, it's so sweet not it is sickening. By the way Paige you are huge, I know that you are pregnant and all, but that does not mean you need to eat all the time and become fat like Terri. You will never be able to fit into your spirited squads' uniform again."

"To start with Jay, Terri is a normal size girl and she is health and she is also beautiful."

"Thank Alex and Paige looks beautiful too and once she has the baby she will lose most of the weight that she gained."

"Yeah right, she never loss the baby weight and fat girls are not beautiful there are ugly."

"That is your opinion, but lots of guys find women my size beautiful!"

"Whatever Terri. Lexi I will never get what you see or like in Paige. She a rude girl that made fun of us and anyone else that lives on the wrong side of the tracks. Plus she a cheerleader and part of the in crowed. People from the in crowed do not hang out with a loner like you Lexi!"

"She was only rude to us, because we were rude to her. Paige is very friendly and she is also outgoing. She is a good listener and she is there for her friends when they need someone to talk to even if its 2:30 in the morning. She is understanding and does not care that I can't afford to take her any place fancy."

Before Jay can say anything else Paige, Ashley, Terri, Ellie and Alex's walk away from Jay and head to their home room class, which is in the Media immersion lab with Mr. Simpson. When Alex, Paige, Ashley, Terri and Ellie walk into the media immersion lab, the five of them take a sat in chairs that are in front of the first five computers in the first row (that by the door). Jay walks into the classroom right as the bell for class to start rings. He shoots Ellie, Paige, Terri, Ashley and Alex an evil look, then walks over to the empty desk that is on the other side of the room and takes a sat. A few second later, Paige raises her left hand into the air, as Mr. Simpson walks into the media immersion lab.

"Yes Paige?"

"Can I go to the restroom?"

"Yes Paige, but make it fast, you have lots of homework you need to catch up on from miss Wednesday, Thursday and Friday last week."

"Ok."

Paige stands up and walks towards the door, she walks out of the media immersion lab. She then walks down the hall and to the girl's restroom. When she gets to the restroom, she goes into the first stall and using the bathroom for the third time that morning. When she has finish going to the bathroom, she walks out of the stall and walks over to the sink to wash her hands. A minute later Paige is coming out of the restroom and Manny is walking toward the restroom door. Manny stops in front of Paige who has just walk out of the restroom.

"How are you doing Manny, because you look pale and tired?"

"Ok beside being tired and having really bad stomach cramps for three days in a row now."

"That is not good sound like you catching that stomach bug that going around, maybe you should go see the school nurse and go home sick!"

" I am going to go see the school nurse after I use the restroom, but I do not think that the school nurse will send me home, because I do not have a fever. Also my mom and dad are at work, so there no one to pick me up."

"I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks and how are you and your unborn daughter doing today?"

"Good thanks, but I need to go back to class now."

"Ok, I really need to go to the restroom anyway."

Paige, steps away for the restroom door and Manny runs into the restroom and into the first stall, thinking I hope that I am not catching the stomach bug that going around the school. Meanwhile, Paige is walking back to the media immersion lab and the baby start kicking again. Paige puts her hands on her stomach and smile. A few moments later Paige walks into the classroom and takes a set next to her girlfriend. At the same time Alex looks at Paige and sees that she is holding her stomach.

"Paige is everything ok, because you take awhile using the restroom and you are holding your stomach?"

"(At the same time Paige takes Alex left hand and sets the hand onto her stomach.) I feel fine Lexi, my daughter is just kicking is all and when I was coming out of the restroom Manny was walking towards the restroom. Manny and I stop and talking for a few moments and Manny asks me how my unborn daughter and I were doing, then I ask Manny how she was doing."

"The baby kicking feels so weird and how is Manny doing?"

"She is tired and had really bad stomach cramps for three days now and she looks pale."

"Sounds like Manny is catching the stomach bag that going around."

"That is what I told Manny."

"Alex and Paige stop talk and start working on your homework, because both of you have to catch up on homework from all your classes, seeing that the two of you both miss school on Wednesday, Thursday and Friday."

(Alex and Paige) Ok, Mr. Simpson."

Alex and Paige both take the novel that they are reading in English class out of their backpack and start reading the chapters that they both miss reading doing English class when they miss three days of school last week. It is now a half hour and five minutes into home room and Paige is uncomfortable, so she shifts to a different position in her seat until she is comfortable again. But before she starts to read the novel again, she looks over at Alex. Paige notices that since class has started a half hour and eight minutes ago Alex has started to look pale and has also starts to hold her lower abdominal. A few moments later Paige has starts to read the novel again and at the same time she gets the feeling to use the restroom again. Paige raises her hand into the air and Mr. Simpson look up from his desk, he then looks at Paige.

"What do you need Paige?"

"I have to use the restroom again. Can I take another restroom break, Mr. Simpson?"

"Yes you may, Paige."

"Thanks."

Paige stands up and walks out of the classroom. She then walks down the hallway to the girl's restroom. Meanwhile, back in the media immersion lab Alex has lay her head down on the desk and she is trying not to cry in front of the whole class. But her bladder and kidney are causing her a lot of pain, which is making her nausea. Alex put her right hand on her forehead, which feels clammy. At the same time she starts shivering and then gets an intense urge to use the bathroom. Alex raises her hand into the air and Mr. Simpson looks up from his desk to sees Alex's hand raise.

"What do you need Alex?"

"I need to use the restroom, so can I go to the restroom Mr. Simpson?"

"Sure, but do not take forever."

"I won't."

Alex stands up form the computer chair and then runs out of the classroom. Once in the hallway Alex's runs all the way to the girl's restroom. She then runs into the second stall on the left-hand side. Two minutes later when Alex walks out of the bathroom stall, she sees Paige lean up against the restroom wall and Paige has worry look on her face. Paige walks over to her girlfriend and gives her a hug, Alex hug Paige back then lays her head on Paige right shoulder. At the same time Alex starts to cry and Paige lets Alex cry, Paige also rubs Alex back to comfort her. As Paige is rubbing her girlfriend back, she can feel the heat coming off Alex back. Paige also notices that Alex is shivering which, means she probably has the chills.

"Lexi, baby what is wrong?"

"I think I have a kidney and bladder infections or a Urinary Tract Infections, because I have all the symptoms. I have to use the bathroom frequent and when I use the bathroom I have a burning sensation. I also have pain in my kidney and bladder and a fever, plus my urine is cloudy and has a foul-smelling. I am also nausea from the pain, If I would have eaten breakfast this morning I would have been in the rest room throw up all of first-hour. I also have the chills, night sweats and I'm really tired too."

"Sweetie, you need to go see a doctor and find out for sure. You also need to drink a lot of water. Let go get our backpacks and then I will go to the doctor with you."

"I cannot go see a doctor Paige, because the doctor will find out what Chad is doing to me!"

"Lexi, What is Chad doing to you?"

"Chad's abuse me Paige!"

"In what way Lexi?"

"Sexual and physical!"

"You can't leave like that Lexi. You and your mom need to move out and finds some place else to live or kick Chad out."

"I have try to get my mom to break up with Chad, but she won't she says she loves him too much to break up with him."

"Lexi, you need to see a doctor. Also, I am not taken no for your answer."

"Fine, lets go get it over with then."

Alex walks over to the sink and wash her hand. As she turns the water off Paige get Alex a paper towel, Alex takes the paper towel for Paige and then dryers her hands. Alex throws the paper towel away and then Paige puts her right arm around Alex's waist. Then the two of them walk out of the girl's restroom and walks to the media immersion lab. They walk into Mr. Simpson classroom a minute later and walk over to the desk and chair they backpack and novel are at. The pick up the English novels, backpacks and Paige grabs her purse. At the same time the bell for class to end start ringing. Alex, Paige and the rest of the class walk out of the media immersion lab, but instead of head to English class Alex and Paige walks to the main doors of the school and then the two of them walk out of the school. Paige and Alex walk over to the bus stop and when the bus stops in front of the bus stop three minutes later, Alex and Paige gets onto the bus. Once on the bus Alex and Paige take a sat in the fourth seat behind the drive. As the bus pulls away from the bus stop, Alex lay her head on Paige right shoulder and close her eyes. A few second later is Alex has gone to sleep, Paige let Alex sleep and just watching Alex sleep on the ride to the health center, which is off of St. Mary hospital. The bus pulls up in front of the bus stop in front of St. Mary hospital and the health center sixteen minutes later and at the same time Paige wakes Alex up. Then Alex and Paige stand up and walk off the bus. Paige and Alex then walk up to the doors of the health center, Paige opens the door and let Alex go in first and then Paige follows Alex into the health center. The two teenage girls walk up to the admitted desk and Alex's pick up a pen. She then signs the list for patience who needs to see a doctor, but do not have an appointment. She also writes down her symptoms on the line next to her name. She looks at all the names on the list before her and hopes that the doctors are not behinds since there are twenty patients before her on the list that she signs her name on and on the list for patients with appointments there are forty patients on the list. Paige lead Alex over to the waiting area and the two of them set their backpacks on the floor and Paige set her purse next to her backpack. Then Paige and Alex take a sat on the couch by the window then Alex lays her head on Paige right shoulder and closes her eyes. A half hour later A nurse call Alex back, Paige stays in the waiting room and Alex goes back to see a doctor. Paige picks a magazine of the coffee table between the couch and the row of chairs. Paige starts flip through the magazine as she waits for Alex. Paige knows that she should work on her homework, but is two worried about Alex to do homework. An hour later Alex walks back into the waiting room and over to the couch Paige is sitting on.

"What did the doctor say Lexi?"

"The doctor says I have a urinary tract infections and he write me a prescription for amoxicillin which I have to take for fourteen days."

"Do you want to go back to school, go home or go to my house and rest?"

"First I need to go to the mall and let Meeri know that I need to take a few more days off, because now I have urinary tract infections."

"When we are at the mall I want to go to Nelson's hair salon and get some hair extensions, do you mind and if you do mind I can do some other time?"

"That fine."

Paige stands up and then Paige and Alex grab their backpacks, Paige also grabs her purse. The two girls leave the health center and take a bus to the mall. Four minutes later Alex and Paige are walking into the mall and the first place Paige and Alex's go is to the mall movie theater and Paige sees that the movie theater is hire, so she picks up a job application. Paige start filling out the job application and at the same time Alex boss Meeri walk over to Alex and Paige.

"Alex's what are you and your friend doing at the mall and why are you not at school?"

"We are not at school because Paige made me go see a doctor and I found out that I have a urinary tract infection, the doctor I saw at the health center wrote me a prescription for amoxicillin."

"Sorry to hear that, do you need to take this week off work?"

"Yes that would be nice, I should feel better in a few days. DO you want me to call around and find someone to cover my shifts?"

"No I will found someone to cover your shifts for the week, just rest and get better."

"Thanks."

Paige hands Meeri the job application and also hand Meeri's a work permit, that is already filled out. Meeri looks at the application and looks at the work permit. Meeri then looks at Paige and Paige looks at Meeri, then Paige and Meeri look at Alex.

"Alex's do you mind, if I talk to Paige for a few minutes?"

"No go right ahead, I just go drop my prescription off at Rick Pharmacy."

Alex heads to the Rick Pharmacy and at the same time Merri lead Paige behind the counter and through the double doors (that are on the right if in front of the counter and left if behind the counter). Merri then leads Paige to her office. Merri takes a sat on her desk chair and set Paige job application and Paige's work permit on her desk. At the same time Paige take a sat on the chair in front of Meeri's desk.

"It says on your application that your only work experience is baby sitting and watching your grandmother and grandfather dogs and cats. So why do you want to work at the mall movie theater?"

"I am twenty-four weeks pregnant and I want to get a job to help pay for the baby things. I do not want my mom and dad to pay for everything."

"That a good reason to get a job. Are you good at working as a member of a team?"

"Yes, I was head of the Degrassi spirited squads' until I get pregnant, so I am good at working as a member of a team."

"I will look over the rest of you application and your work permit and get back to you within a few days. You can go and found Alex now!"

"Thanks for taking the time to talk to me."

Meeri walks Paige out of her office and through the double doors. As Paige walks out from behind the concession counter, Alex walks up to her. Paige and Alex then walks to Nelson's hair salon. They walk into the salon and Alex takes a sat in the chair by the door and Paige walks up to the desk and sign her name on the list and write down here for hair extensions. Mrs. Nelson walks up to the desk and puts a check mark by Paige name. Mrs. Nelson then takes Paige to the first styling chair. Paige set her purse and backpack under the counter that is in front of the style chair and then she takes a sat on the styling chair.

"Do you want the same color as you hair and how long do you want go?"

"Yes the same color as my hair and to my elbow in length."

"Ok, I will go get a couple shades of blonde to find the one that match to your hair the best and then I will put them into your hair."

"Ok, Mrs. Nelson."

Mrs. Nelson's walk to the back of the salon and goes into a room. A few moments later Mrs. Nelson walks back over to Paige. She holds the first set of hair extensions up to Paige hair, but the hair extensions are to dark. She puts that set of hair extensions down on the counter in front of Paige and hold up a second set of hair extensions, which match Paige hair perfectly. A few moments later Mrs. Nelson gets to work putting the hair extensions into Paige hair. At the same time walks up to Paige and set her backpack next to Paige backpack and purse that is under the counter, Alex then leans up against the wall.

"I am going to Rick Pharmacy to see if my prescription has been filled yet and then I am going to use the restroom, I will be back shortly Paige."

"Ok."

Alex walks out of the hair salon and head to Rick pharmacy. Mrs. Nelson has just finish putting the hair extensions into Paige hair, when Alex walks back into Nelson's hair salon and Alex has two large cups, one in each hand. Paige's hop off the styling chair and grabs her purse, backpack and Alex's backpack. Mrs. Nelson and Paige walk over to the desk and Paige pays Mrs. Nelson.

"I get you an ice tea paige."

"Thanks and was your prescription ready?"

"No, can we head to you house and will you call your dad and have him pick up my prescription on his way home from work?"

"Sure Lexi and my mom get today off if work, I will call her and have my mom come pick the two of us up from the mall!"

"That sounds good to me."

Alex hands Paige one of the large cup and a straw and then Alex takes her backpack from Paige. Alex and Paige walk out of Nelson hair salon and head to the main doors of the mall. At the same time Paige takes her cellphone out of her purse and call her mom cellphone. The two girls take a sat on a bench that is in front of the mall and waits for Mrs. Michalchuk to get the mall.


	9. Chapter Nine: Surpirse baby shower

Chapter nine: Surprise baby shower  
It's the afternoon of March 17, 2003 and it has also been an hour and ten minutes since Mrs. Michalchuk's pick up Paige and Alex's from mall. Paige and Alex are in the basement of the Michalchuk house and are watching Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone, after the first movie ends they are planning on watching Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets and then Harry Potter and the prisoner of azkaban. Alex has wrapped herself up in a blanket and she is resting her head on Paige right shoulder. Mrs. Michalchuk and Dylan come walking downstairs and into the basement. Dylan is carrying two glasses of caffeine free ice tea, one for Paige and one for Alex. Mrs. Michalchuk is carrying a big bowl of Popcorn with melt chocolate on the popcorn for Paige in her left hand and in her right hand she is carrying chicken noodle soups for Alex. Dylan sets a glass in front of Alex on the coffee table and one in front of Paige on the coffee table, he then heads back upstairs, because he needs to set the family room/sitting room up for Paige's surprise baby shower. Mrs. Michalchuk head Alex's her soup first and then she gives Paige her popcorn. Then Mrs. Michalchuk takes a sat next to Alex on the couch and puts her left hand onto Alex's forehead.

"I think the Tylenol is starting to work Alex, because it feels like you fever has start to go down?"

"I think so too, because I am not as cold as was an hour and twelve minutes ago, Mrs. Michalchuk."

"Dylan will come down and check on the two of you on and off to see if either of you need anything."

"(Alex and Paige) Ok."

Mrs. Michalchuk stands up and walks over to the staircase. As Mrs. Michalchuk start walking up the stair, Mr. Michalchuk walks down the staircases carrying a white paper bag from Rick's pharmacy. Paige's pause the movie, when she sees her dad walking over to her and Alex.

"Alex here your prescription that Paige call and asks me to pick up for you."

"Thanks Mr. Michalchuk just set the bag on the coffee table, I will take a pill after I eat my soup."

"You are welcome and to let you know the pharmacist say to take one pill three times a day for fourteen days, Alex.

"Ok, Mr. Michalchuk."

"Paige how are you and my unborn granddaughter doing this afternoon?"

"We are both doing good, but she keeps kicking."

"Can we get back to watching the movie Paigy?"

"Sure Lexi"

Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk head back upstairs and Paige unpause the movie. Alex start eating the soup that Mrs. Michalchuk was nice enough to make for her and Paige start to eat the popcorn. When Alex finish eating her soup, she set the empty bowl on the coffee table and pick up the white paper bag from Rick pharmacy. Alex takes the prescription pill bottle out of the bag and opens the bottle. Alex then takes one of the pills out of the bottle and takes her first dose of amoxicillin. When the first Harry Potter movie end, Paige stands up and walks over to the tv stand that the tv and DVD player are on. She takes the first Harry Potter movie out of the DVD player and then puts the second movie into the DVD player. At the Same time Dylan walks into the basement and pick up Paige's empty bowl that the popcorn was in and then he picks up the empty bowl that Alex's soup was in. Dylan then whispers something into Alex's left ear, then Alex's whispers something back into Dylan's left ear. As Dylan walks up the staircase, Paige sat down on the couch next to Alex and Alex lays her head onto Paige shoulder. Paige starts the second Harry Potter movie and then she puts her left arm around Alex. Thirty minutes into the movies Alex stands up and pick up the prescription bottle and put the bottle into the right pocket of her cargo pants. Alex then pulls Paige off the couch and smile at Paige.

"Paige let had upstairs to get some more ice tea."

"No, let finish watch the second Harry Potter movie Alex!"

"We will, but let takes a break and go upstairs for a little while."

"Ok, I want to get some strawberry ice cream anyway!"

Alex and Paige's walk over to the stairs hold each other hands. Alex and Paige walk up the basement staircase and to the door at the top of the stairs. Alex open the door and then she leads Paige into the kitchen. Alex then leads Paige into the hallway and into the family room/sitting room. Right as they enter the family room/sitting room, Paige sees a sign over the fireplace (which on the wall across from the entryway to the room) and Paige notices the sign says it's a girl. Paige then sees a table has been set in front of the window and is cover with gifts. Paige looks around the rest of the room and sees the room is decorated in pink bottles, rattles and strollers. At the same time Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk, Dylan, Ellie, Terri, Spinner, Ashley, Manny, Emma, Jimmy, Craig, Macro, Sean, Hazel, Jay, Joey and Angie Jeremiah, Mr. Simpson and Mrs. Nelson all jumps out of the doors that lead into the dinning room.

"(Yelling) surprise."

At the same time seven-year-old Angie comes run over to Paige and takes her right hand. Angie then leads Paige over to the couch that has been push in front of the fireplace, so it is facing towards the doorway that leads into the dinning room (which is across the hall from the family room/sitting room). Paige set down on the couch and Angie set down next to Paige on her left and Alex set down on the other side of Paige. Paige then notices that the coffee table is in front of the couch that she sitting on and that the love seat is up against the wall on the right (if you just come through the doorway and looking at the fireplace).

"Alex did you know about this the whole time and kept the baby shower a secret form me?"

"Yes, your mom, dad and your brother would not let me told you about the baby shower."

"Thanks I love being surprise like this, I did not think I was going to be having a baby shower."

At the same time Paige notice Hazel is there and she is slower walking over to Paige with her hands in her jean pockets. Paige looks at the girl who used to be her best friend, but does not let the fact Hazel at her baby shower make her upsets.

"I know that I have been rude to you since you found out that you are pregnant and that I have not been a very supported friend in helping you deal with everything that you have been going through. And I know now that I should have been more understand and not let your choice to keep the baby, ended our friendship. Will you be friends with me again?"

"Sure Hazel, but what made you change your mind about this?"

"I do not want to talk about that in front of everyone, can we talk about it later by ourselves?"

"Sure Hazel."

Mrs. Michalchuk walks over to the doorway of the living room/sitting room and clears her throat to get everyone attention. Everyone in the family room/sitting room stops talking and looks over at Mrs. Michalchuk.

"Paige grandma Schmidt, Grandma Michalchuk, cousin Sara and Shannon Schmidt and cousin Tina and Stacy Michalchuk's has not arrived yet, but I know that a lot of you are hunger, so we going to start the shower now by having something to eat, when Paige grandma Schmidt, Grandma Michalchuk, cousin Sara and Shannon Schmidt and cousin Tina and Stacy Michalchuk get here they can get a plate of food to eat. The food is set out on the dinning room table and the cups and drinks are set out on the china cabinet in the dinning room. So head into the dinning room and get something to eat everyone."

All the guests' walks into the dinning room and get in line to get food, Paige walks into the dinning room and sees that her mom has went all out by making all her favorite foods. Paige picks up a plate and puts a couple spoonfuls of nacho dip and chips onto her plate. She then puts some Italian pasta salad, along with a few chicken wigs, Pizza bits and strawberry cover in chocolate onto her plate. At the same time Manny, Emma and Sean are ahead of Paige and Alex in line (there are four people between Sean and Alex). Emma, Sean and Manny are putting food onto their plates, at the same time so are Paige and Alex. Emma looks at her best friend and boy friend when they are walking over to the china cabinet to get a drink. Emma sees that Manny has only put two strawberries that are cover in chocolate and a small spoonful of nacho dip and chips onto her plate. Emma then notices that Sean has put Italian pasta salad, one chicken wing and two spoonfuls of nacho dip and chip onto the palate that he is carrying.

"Manny's you should eat more then that, sees that you skip lunch today?"

"I am not very hunger today, Emma."

"Sean's you normal eat a lot more then that, is everything all right?"

"Yeah I am just tired and not that hunger right now."

Emma, Manny and Sean stop talking as they walk the rest of the way to the china cabinet. Paige and Alex walk up to the china at the same time as Manny, Emma and Sean. Paige and Alex get a glass of ice tea and Emma, Sean and Manny grab a can of Mt. Dew. Then the five of them walk into the family room/sitting room. Emma, Sean and Manny take a sat on the floor and start to eat. At the same time Alex and Paige take a sat on the couch and start to eat. A few second later Jay take a sat next to Sean, Manny and Emma and Hazel sat down by Paige. As they are eating, everyone is talking to each other. An hour later everyone that there so far, has finish eating and Paige is about to start opening gifts. Angie's (Craig little sisters') is getting part of the first gift off the table by the window. At the same time Manny's has lays down on the floor in front of Sean, Jay and Emma and she is wishing that the stomach cramp she has would go away and that she felt better. At the same time Alex has just sat down after pass envelopes out for everyone to write their addresses on the envelopes, so Paige knows who too sent thank you notes to. Dylan is going around and collecting the envelopes as the guest finish writing their addresses on the envelopes. Also, Craig is taking his camera out so he can take pictures of Paige opening her gifts up. A few moments later Angie is pushing a medium size box and Jay is carrying a box that goes with the other box. The two of them walk over to Paige and put the gifts in front of Paige. After Jay has sat back down on the floor and Angie has walks back over to the table, Paige pulls the card off the top of the box. Paige then opens up the card and read the card quietly to herself.

"This gift is from Jay Hogart, Jessica Hogart (Jay's baby sister that was born on October 11, 2002) and Mrs. Hogart."

Paige pull the pink wrapping paper that has purple strollers on the paper off the box to see that the first part of the gift is a highchair. Paige start unwrapping the second box, that is wrapped in the same paper as the first gift. Once has unwrapped the gift, Paige takes the top off of the box and she set the box top down on the floor. Paige pulls the tissue paper out of the box and then she tosses the tissue paper in the trash can that is between the coffee table and couch. Paige then holds up a pair of pink overall and pick t-shirt with a teddy bear on the front. She holds up the other item in the box, which is a pink dress with purple roses on the dress. Paige puts the outfits back into the box and set the box on the coffee table. At the same time Angie gets the next gift off the table. Angie then walks over to Paige and hands her the second gift to her. Paige takes the card out of the bag and opens the card up and sees who the gift is from.

"This gift is from Hazel and her mom."

Paige then pull the tissue paper out of the bag and then throws the tissue paper into the trash can. Paige then pulls a pink diaper bag out of the gift bag and shows it to everyone. She then set the diaper bag in front of her on the coffee table, because Manny has set up and starts looking around the room, with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Is everything all right Manny?"

"Yeah, I just need to use the bathroom."

"Do you know where the bathroom is or did you need some to show you?"

"The bathroom is upstairs and across from your bedroom right?"

"Yes and do you want me to wait for you to come back downstair before I open the next gift?"

"No, you can continue opening your gift Paige."

"Ok"

"There are a few items inside the diaper bag, Paige."

"That cool."

Paige waits for Manny to get up and for her to walk out of the family room/sitting room, so she is not blocking anyone view of her opening gifts. Once Manny in the hallway and is heading toward the entry hall, which is where the staircase is located. At the same time Paige opens the diaper bag up and pulls out a set of baby finger nails and toe nail clipper. Page then pull out a set of five Winnie the pooh pacifiers. The third and fourth items she pulls out of the diaper bag are a pink changing pad and huggies baby wipes. Paige hands the changing pad and baby wipes to Alex who hold them up for everyone to see. Then Paige pulls the last item out of the diaper bag and shower everyone a pack of Huggies newborn diaper. Paige puts everything back in the diaper bag and set the bag on the floor in front of her, as Angie walks over to the table the gifts are on. Angie then points to the next gift, which is too big for her to carry. Mr. Simpson walks over to the table and he picks the gift up. Mrs. Simpson then carries the gift over to Paige and set the gift in front of her. Paige pulls the card off the gift and sees the gift is from Alex and her mom. Paige unwraps the large box and sees that Emily and Alex get her a baby stroller. She then sees the outside of the baby stroller is pink and the inside is black. Paige leans toward Alex and the girls hug each other.

"Tell your mom thanks and I love it, but when and how did you get the gift here?"

"My mom dropped the gift off on her way to work Paige and my mom told me that you would love the stroller."

"My only question is how did you afford to buy a stroller?"

"I pay for half and my mom pay the other half, so do not worry we will still be able to afford to pay the rent this month."

"Ok, I was just checking is all."

Angie grabs the next gift off the table and then carry the medium size boxes over to Paige. Angie then set the box on the ground in front of Paige and at the sometime Manny walks into the family room/sitting room. Paige looks over at Manny and she sees that Manny's look flush, tired and is holding her stomach. At the same time Manny's takes a sat on the floor and then she lies down in front of Jay, Sean and Emma. Paige open the gift card and see the gift is from her parents and Brother, She passes the card around so everyone knows who the gift comes from. Paige then unwraps the gift and she sees that her parents and brother Dylan have gave her and her unborn daughter a pink infant car seat. Angie who has already went back to the table, where the gifts are has grabbed the next gift with Marco help. Macro and Angie then walk the thin long box over to Paige. Paige stands up and takes the box from Angie and Macro. Angie goes back over to the gift table and at the same time Macro set back down, as Paige's take the card off of the thin long box.

"This one is from Emma, Mr. Simpson and Miss. Nelson."

Paige unwraps the thin long box and she sees that Emma, Mrs. Nelson and Mr. Simpson have got her and the baby a crib. Jays stand up and he moves the crib box out of the way. At the same time Angie hand Paige the next gift, which is wrapped in lavender and has pink foot print on the wrapping paper. Paige takes the card off the gift and sees it from Sean and his brother Tracker, She hands the card to Hazel and then takes the wrap paper off the gift. Once the gift is unwrapped Paige sees three outfits. She holds up the first outfit up, which is a pair of tiny Jeans with the word cute write on the back and a pink tank top that says the world cutest baby! Paige then holds up the lavender oneise and match short that has a teddy bear on the front of the oneise and on a teddy bear on the right leg of the short. She then holds up the matching lavender newborn baby cap up for everyone to see. Paige holds up the third outfit, which is a pair of lavender pant and matching t-shirts. Then Paige stands up and walks over to Sean, she then kneels down next to him and gives Sean a big bear hug.

"Thank you so much, I love the outfits and I am sure my daughter will to Sean. Let Tracker know I love them and tell him thanks for me."

"I will Paige and just to let you know it was Tracker who picked out the lavender outfits and the newborn baby cap."

"Did you pick out the Jean and tank top?"

"Yes."

"It is time to take a break from opening the gifts, because Dylan is cutting the cake. So everyone that wants a piece of cake can go get a piece of cake and something to drink too."

"Sounds good to me Alex."

Paige stop hug Sean and he stand up, then he helps Paige up. Paige walks out of the family room/sitting room and walks into the dinning room and everyone fellows Paige into the dinning room, beside Sean and Manny who stay in the family room/sitting room. Dylan looks up when he hears people coming into the dinning and smiles at his baby sister. Dylan gives Paige the first piece of cake and then gives Alex the second piece of cake. Terri takes the three pieces of cake from Dylan and then grabs a can of Mt. Dew. A moment later Terri, Alex and Paige head into the living room. Macro walks up to Dylan next and they both smile at each other really big. After everyone has got a piece of cake they sat around the family room/sitting room and talk to each other as they eat their pieces of cake. When everyone is finish eating, they piece of cake Mrs. Michalchuk gathers up all the plates that have pink baby foot print on them. She then throws out all the paper plate into the trash can (that between the coffee table and couch). At the same time Angie hands Paige the gift from her, Joey and Craig. Paige takes the card out of the gift bag and pass the card around so everyone can see who the gift is from. She then opens the white gift bag that has babies feet's prints on the bag. She takes the first item out of the bag and sees the item is a pacifier thermometer, she holds up the pacifier thermometer up for everyone to sees. Paige then takes out the next item out of the bag, which is a pink handheld color video monitor with 2.5" screen. Paige puts the items back into the gift bag and set the bag on the floor. A moment later Angie give Paige another gift, she pulls the card out of the bag. Then opens the card to see who the gift is from.

"This gift is from Macro and his mom."

Paige takes the tissue paper out of the bag and throw the tissue paper into the trash can. Paige pulls several items out of the bag, which is a pink pacifier, six bibs in the color's pink, purple, red, light blue, lavender and a white bib with pink, purple and red flowers on the bib. Paige holds up the bibs and Alex holds up the pacifier for everyone to see. The next gift Angie give Paige to open up is from Spinner, Terri, Ellie and their moms. Paige's pass the card around, so everyone can see who the gift is from. She then unwraps the box and sees that her friends and their moms have pool their money and bought her and the baby the first years' sure comfort deluxe tub in the color pink. The next gift Paige opens up is from Ashley and her mom. Paige sees Ashley and her mom bought her and the baby a pink crib sheet, pink receiving blanket and a pink crib skirt. She holds up the pink crib sheet, pink receiving blanket and a pink crib skirt up for everyone to see. Paige takes the next gift from Angie and this gift is from Manny and her mom. Paige's pass the card around so everyone can see who the gift is from. Paige then careful takes the cute my little pony wrapping paper off of the gift box, Paige then takes the top off of the box. But stops when she sees her grandma Schmidt, Grandma Michalchuk, cousin Sara and Shannon Schmidt and cousin Tina and Stacy Michalchuk. The six of them set their gifts on the table and go into the dinning room to get some food. Once her grandmother and cousins come into the family room/sitting room Paige smile at her grandmas and cousins.

"Everyone the six ladies that just joined us are my and Dylan grandma Schmidt, Grandma Michalchuk, cousin Sara and Shannon Schmidt and cousin Tina and Stacy Michalchuk."

As she induction them they stand up, so everyone knows who is who. Paige then goes back to open up Manny's gift. She pulls a box out of the big box and sees that Manny and her mom have bought her the bottle warmer she wanting. She then holds the bottle warmer up for everyone to see. Paige set the bottle warmer on the coffee table. Then takes the second item out of the box, which is Playtex VentAire Newborn Gift Set and the Playtex Ventaire Natural-Shape Bottles 3-pk. 6-oz. She holds the gift set up for everyone to see. Paige then lifts the last item out of the box for everyone to see and it is a set of lavender burping cloths.

"Paige's do you mind if I take off I am not feeling good?

"Are you still having bad stomach cramp, Manny?"

"Yeah and I am starting to feel nauseous and feverish too."

"I do not mind Manny and feel better soon, I hope you did not catch the stomach bug that going around."

"I hope that I did not catch that stomach bug, because I hate being sick, but I think I have caught the stomach bug there."

"Manny's do you want a ride home?"

" I just take the bus Mrs. Nelson."

"Ok."

"When you get home just call here to let us all, know you get home safe."

"Ok, Mrs. Michalchuk"

Manny stands up and start walking to the doorway of the family room/sitting room. When she gets to the doorway Manny puts both hand over her mouth and then runs into the hallway and all the way upstairs to the bathroom. At the same time Alex stands up from the couch.

"I am going to go check on Manny."

"Ok, I want to you get back to open the next gift up."

"Ok."

Alex walks out of the family room/sitting room and heads to the entry hall. She then heads upstairs. Once upstairs Alex walks up to the close bathroom door and knock on the door, as she is knocking on the door Alex can hear Manny throwing up. A couple minute later Manny opens the bathroom door and see Alex standing there.

"Do you need the bathroom?"

"No, I just want to see if you are all right or if you need anything, Manny?"

"I am fine now, but I did catch the stomach bug that is going around. Can you go downstair and tell Mrs. Nelson that I will take her up on the ride home and that I will meet out at her car shortly."

"Sure Manny."

"Thanks, gagging."

Manny runs back into the bathroom and over to the toilet and starts throwing up again. At the same time Alex heads back downstairs to talk with Mrs. Nelson. A couple minutes later Mrs. Nelson and Manny have left and Angie is grabbing the next gift for Paige to open. Angie walks over Paige and hand her the first half of the gift that is from Jimmy and his mom to Paige. Paige's pass the card to Alex who then passes the card around so everyone knows who the gift is from. Paige careful unwraps the gift, which is wrapped in lavender paper with a lace print overlay on the top of the paper. When she gets all the wrapping paper off of the box she sees Jimmy and his mom has get her and the baby a portable bassinet with a toy box base, the wood part is paint white and the fabric part including the pad is pink. Angie then pushes a box over to Paige, that is the second half of the gift from Jimmy and his mom. Paige takes the tissues paper the box is wrapped in off of the box and she sees a white changing table. The next gift she open up is from her cousin Sara, Shannon and they mom (who could not make it to the showers). She takes the large pink gift bag off of the box and sees a white rocking chair that came with pink cushions for the back and seat. Angie then hands Paige the gift from her grandma Schmidt. Paige unwrap the soft gift and see that her grandma has made a baby blanket and that she has cross-stitches all of the my little ponies characters onto the blanket. Paige unfolds the blanket and shows the blanket to everyone. Paige then open up the gift from Grandma Michalchuk, cousin Tina and Stacy's and they mom (who could not make it to the shower). She holds up the outfits that they get her and then hold up the baby soap, shampoo and bath-towels and washes clothes. Alex picks up the wrapping paper off the floor and throws the wrapping paper into the trash can. At the same time Paige stand up and walk around the living room to thank everyone for the gifts. Sean walks over to Paige and taps her on the right shoulder. Paige who is talking to her Grandmother Schmidt turns around. Paige then looks at Sean and notice he looks tried and flush.

"Paige it was a lovely baby shower and I had a good time. But do you mind if I take off? Because I still have to go grocery shopping and I also have tons of homework to do before going to bed tonight."

"No Sean, but is everything all right because you look really tried and flush?"

"I did not sleep good last night and I had a headache all day"

"Sean's when I gave you the bear hug early you felt warm to me!"

"I hope I am not getting sick."

"I am going to get going to, because I am going with Sean to help him buy his and Tracker grocery and then I am going to help Sean with his homework."

"Ok, but be careful Emma, If Sean is sick or he is getting sick you do not want to caught what he has!"

"I will be careful Paige."

Sean goes and gets Emma's jacket out of the hall closet and then bring the jacket over to Emma who standing at the family room/sitting room doorway watching him. Sean hands Emma her jacket and once Emma has put her jacket on Sean and Emma's each hug Paige's good bye. Paige then opens the front door and sees the two of them out of the house. Meanwhile in the family room/sitting room Jay is sitting on the couch next to Alex and he is giving her a worry look.

"Lexi, do you want me to give you a ride home, because you not looking to good?"

"Yes, that will be nice Jay, I am going to use the bathroom and then say good bye to Paige."

"Ok, I will wait down here for you."

"Ok."

Alex stands up from the couch and walks out of the family room/sitting room. She then walks through the hallway and into the entry hall. She walks over to the staircase and head upstairs. At the sometime Paige walks into the family room/sitting room and over to Jay. Paige then takes a sat next to Jay on the couch. Jay looks down at his feet, because he does not know what to say. Paige taps Jay on his left shoulder and he turns his head and looks at Paige.

"What do you need Paige?"

"I Just want to ask you where Lexi went?"

"Oh, Lexi's had to use the bathroom."

"Ok."

"Paige how is Lexi doing, because she seems to be fighting that stomach bug?"

"She over the stomach bug, but has a urinary tract infection now."

"Not again, she had a urinary tract infection a month and half ago. I take it that when the two of you left school today, you take Lexi to see a doctor?"

"Yes."

"Good, I always had to drag her to go sees a doctor when she got sick, at lest someone is still looking out for her."

At the same time Alex walks into the family room/sitting room and walks over to the couch. She grabs her backpack off the floor. Alex then hugs Paige hug and Paige hug Alex back. Paige then puts her right hand onto Alex's forehead and Alex's forehead feels warm to the touch.

"You fever come back Lexi!"

"Yeah I know and I feel awful too. Jay offered to give me a ride home and I am going to let him give me a ride home. I will call you in the morning and let you know if I am stay home from school or if I am going to be able to make it to school."

"That is fine, I hope you feel better soon and make sure to push the fluid Lexi!"

"I hope I feel better soon too and I will try to push the fluid, but all I want to do right now is sleep. Take it easy and get lots of sleep, so you and the baby stay health."

'I will Lexi and Bye!"

"Bye Paige."

Jay stands up from the couch and takes Alex's backpack from her. Then Jay and Alex walk out of the family room/sitting room into the hallway and to the front door. Dylan's open the front door for Jay and Alex and at the same time Paige walks up next to her brother. She waves bye to Alex as Jay pulls out of the driveway and then Paige closes the front door. Dylan looks at his sister and he knows that Paige is worry about Alex.

"Jay will make sure she gets home safe Paige. Jay knows how much you care for Lexi and is trying really hard to be friends with you and me, so he and Lexi's can stay friends with each other."

"Yeah I know and Jay seemed really worry about Lexi too."

"I am going to go talk to Macro, you should get back to thanks everyone for coming."

"Ok."

Paige walks into the family room/sitting room and Dylan goes outside and takes a seat next to Macro, who is sitting on the first step of the front porch. An hour later everyone has left beside Hazel. Mr. and Mrs. Michalchuk and Dylan has start cleaning up.

"Mom, do you want me and Hazel to help clean up?"

"No, Paige your father, brother and I have the clean up under control. You and Hazel can go upstairs to your bedroom and catch up."

"Ok, mom."

Paige and Hazel walk into the hallway and then walk into the entry hall and walk upstairs. Once on the second floor the two girls walk into Paige's bedroom and Hazel closes the door of Paige's bedroom behind her. The two girls walk over to the bed, then Paige and Hazel take a sat on the bed and the girls look at each other. Paige then puts Hazels right hand on her stomach and Hazels feel the baby girl kicking for the first time.

"That is so neat Paige!"

" I know and I love the pink diaper bag, changing pad, baby wipes and everything else that come with it, thank you."

"You are welcome and my mom and I thought you would love the gift. My mom was going to come today, but my little sister has the flu. So she had to stay home and take care of her."

"That ok, tell Hannah to feel better soon."

" I will and can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why was Jay at the baby shower?"

"You know that old victorian farmhouse that down the street after the rail road tracks?"

"Yes, they used to be three more old victorian houses between your victorian house and that house before the house burned down."

" That Jay Grandma Hogart house, which is where Jay and his mom live since the day that the other three victorian houses burned down, Jay's grandma on his mother side own the house that was next story to Grandma Hogart house and Jay father and mother bought the house next to my parent house and Jay Uncle Jeff Hogart own the house between them.

'But what does that have to do with Jay coming to your baby shower?"

"My mom is Jay's mom best friend and my mom is also Jay's godmother and my father is his godfather."

"Oh!"

"And my father has been there for Jay whenever he needed a male to talk with, since his father took off. Hazel Jay and I do not want everyone at school knowing about this."

"I get why you do not want everyone to know, since they never rebuild the three houses that build down, since your parents bought they land and Jay's Grandmother house is on the other side of the train tracks, which is the beginning of the poor half of town. But why does Jay not want everyone to know?"

"He does not like everyone to know about his personal life."

"I understand that, I won't say anything to anyone."

"What did you want to talk with me about alone?"

"I went to a party with my cousin two months ago. I had to use the bathroom and I left my drink outsides the bathroom door on the table. When I come out of the bathroom and take a sip of the drink I thought it taste different, but I continue to drink my pop. After about thirty minutes everything becomes a blur and the next morning I wake up in a bedroom that I never had been in before and there was a used condom laying on the floor."

"Hazel, I am so sorry. Do you have any idea who could have drugged you?"  
"Dean was at the party, I do remember hearing him outside the bathroom, when I was using it."

"Did you go to the hospital and get check out?"

"Yes, the ER doctor said that my blood work came back positive for Rohypnol and the ER doctor did a pelvic exam, which reveal that I was raped, so the ER doctor did a sexual assault kit and give the sexual assault kit to the police. The police also collected samples from the condom and some hairs the rapist left behind at the scene, but his DNA was not in any of the databases. The fingerprints that were left behind at the scene were not in the databases either. The police put the DNA and his finger prints of the unknown male hair into the case files, Along with the pictures of my bruises and a copy of my blood work that say I was drug. "

" Why do things like that happen Hazel?"

"I don't know!"

"Did you catch any STD or end up pregnant Hazel?"

"I did caught Syphilis and Chlamydia, plus the morning after pill that the doctor give me at the hospital did not work and I ended up pregnant."

"What are you going to do?"

"My parents made me have an abortion, They did not give me the choice Paige, I wanting to carry the baby to term and then give the baby up for adoption. But my mom and dad would not let me do that, they did not want people to know that I lost my virginal before I was married."

"Why?"

"My parents are old fashion when it comes to sex and having babies and say it would not look good for me to be pregnant at my age, because no decadent man would merry me if they know I had a baby at my age."

"But you mom and dad are fine with me having the baby."

"Paige you are not they daughters, my mom and Dad believe that it up to your parents and you to make the choice that right for you. But it is up to them to choice what right for they daughters."

"I am sorry, If I would have taken Dean to court, the police could have tested your evidence against Dean and see if his DNA match."

"The police take a DNA sample from the fetus that I had abortion and put it with the rest of the samples so far, the only DNA match was mine."

At the same time Hazel's cellphone goes off. Hazel's looks at the caller ID and see it is Miss. Dewright's the lawyer that handles the rape case. Hazel hit the speck button and then hit the talk button.

"Hazel Aden's speaking, what are you call about?"

"To let you know that the police final called me and let me know that the other set of fingerprints they find on the cup belongs to Dean Walton, The police and I are looking into getting a warrant for his DNA to compare to the semen left behind in the condom and the fetus DNA."

"Ok and thank you."

"You are welcome bye."

"Bye.

Hazel flips her cellphone closed, then Paige leans over and hugs Hazel. At the same time they both start laughing, because the baby starts kicking as Paige hugs her friend and the two of them both felt the kicking.


	10. Chapter:Ten Dean reappears in Paige and

Chapter ten: Dean reappears in Paige and Hazels Life  
Paige walks into school with Alex, Spinner, Terri, Ashley and Hazel on Tuesday, March 18, 2003, which is the morning after her baby showers. Paige, Spinner, Terri, Ashley and Hazel are walking past the gym when they notice Dean and his school basketball team is warm up for the game that morning. Hazel gives Paige a scary look and Paige gives the same look back to Hazel. Dean passes the ball to a team mate and then runs out of the gym doors. Dean runs over to Hazel, Spinner, Terri and Ashley Paige and Alex. Alex gives Paige a reassuring look, as Dean gets close to Hazel, Paige and Alex.

"Hi Sprit and Sprit's friends' Hazel, Ashley, Terri, Spinner and who is the girl that standing next to you Sprit?"

"I am Alex!"

"Dean, I do not want to talk to you!"

"To bad Sprit, because I want to talk to you. And by the way you have gain a lot of weight, how are you going to fix into you sprit squad uniform?"

"I have a bigger size outfit to wear, but I not going to be cheering, because when you rape me you get me pregnant!"

"You know that you wanting to have sex with me Sprit!"

"(Yelling) I said no, which mean that I did not want to have sex with you Dean's!"

"Paige's clam down it not health for you or for the unborn baby health if you get stress out."

"You are right Lexi!"

"I will see you at the game Hazel, I have to go finish warm up now!"

Dean walks away from Paige, Alex, Spinner, Terri, Ashley and Hazel and then he walks into the gym. Hazel takes off running and she runs into the girls' restroom, Paige and Alex go after Hazel to see if she is all right. Spinner just stands by the gym doors and stare down the hallway at the girls restroom door, at the same time he is taking in what he has just hear from Paige. Terri and Ashley walk away from Spinner and head to their lockers. At the same time Ellie walks through the school doors and starts gagging, she puts her right hand over her mouth then she runs past the gym and Spinner. Ellie runs up to the girl's restroom door with her right hand over her mouth, hoping that she can make it into the restroom. Meanwhile, Paige and Alex have walked into the girl's restroom and they both hear Hazel crying in the first stall. At the same time Ellie run into the restroom and runs pass Alex and Paige, then Ellie runs into the second stall. Ellie close the stall door behind her and locks the door. Ellie then drops down onto her knees in front of the toilet and takes her hand off her mouth. At the same time Alex is standing by the sinks and Paige is walking up to the first stall. Paige reaches the first stall and knocks on the close door, at the same time Ellie starts throwing up.

"Hazel's what is wrong?"

"I forget that Degrassi boys' basketball team is playing Bardell High School, the school that Dean goes to."

"So did I, but it will be fine Hazel, he can't do anything with everyone here."

"(Alex and Paige) are you ok Ellie?"

"Retching."

"Guess not."

"Paige why can't the police go fast with running the DNA evidence and find out if Dean was the person that drugged and raped me?"

"I want him to pay for what he did too and I will do anything to help you put him behind bars."

"Would you testifier in court about the night he raped you and get you pregnant?"

Yes, I will Hazel!"

Hazel opens the stall door and then she walks out of the stall. Hazel looks at Paige and then she looks at Alex. At the same time Paige is getting hot so she takes off her red Jacket to reveal a sleeveless empire waist peasant blouse that has a scoop neck with embroidery flowers around the hem in the color navy ( she bought the blouse when her mom, Alex and she went shopping together), the blouse matching the bootleg jean that has embroidery flowers on the side of the jeans. At the sometime Alex is sitting on the restroom sink trying her hardest to hold back her temper and hide that she knows more girls that Dean raped, one of the girls being she from Paige and Hazels. Because the only person that knows she was rape by Dean is Jay, the ER staffs and police. Paige and Hazel look over at Alex and see that see is on the verge of crying herself, which Hazel has never see from Alex before. Paige knows something is wrong and goes over and gives her a hug. When Paige stop hugging Alex and step back Alex gives her girlfriend and Hazel's a small smiles. She then try to be up beat and happy, but between being anger, mad and still not feeling good she is having a hard time being up beat and happy.

"Alex's I know that I am not really your friend and have not always been nice to you, but since you see Dean you seem to be on the verge of tears. It also seems to me that your smile is fake, Is something wrong?""

At the same time Ellie was out of the second stall and over to the fourth sink, which is three over from the sink that Alex is sitting on. Ellie turns the sink on and splashes water onto her face, at the same time Alex's speak.

"It nothing Hazel, I am still not feeling good is all!"

"Lexi, you are not telling us the whole truth!"

"Fine you want to know the truth about what is bothering me, Paige?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, I have seen Dean before at a party. I went to a party a year ago today, Dean said that he wanting to talk somewhere quiet, so he took me upstair to his bedroom and start making out with me. I told him to stop that I have a boyfriend, but he did not stop. He pulled a condom out and I say no, I do not want to, but he did not stop and he raped me! And Paige, Haze and Ellie the only one I told beside the ER staffs and the police officers was Jay's. I believe that Dean has also raped other girls!"

"(Hazel and Paige) I am so sorry, Alex."

"Thanks, Paige and Hazel the two of you should go change into your sprit squad uniforms, I will meet you in the gym."

"(Hazel and Paige) Ok, see you in a few minutes."

Paige and Hazel's walk away from Alex and Ellie and go into two of the restroom stalls to get changes. Alex looks over at Ellie and sees that Ellie's look flushes, but also looks green.

"Ellie's are you all right, because you look flush, green and keep splashing water on your face and your were throwing up a few moments ago?"

"No, I caught that stomach bug that going around."

"That no good way do you come to school?"

"Because I was not feeling that bad when I got up this morning. I did oversleep and when I get up I was still exhausted and achy, but my stomach was not bothering me. So I went downstairs and into the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal and had a glass of apple juice. Then I went back upstairs and finished getting ready for school."

"How was your stomach feeling after eating?"

"Fine at first, my stomach. My stomach only start bothering me when I was walking up the steps and into the school. As my dad was driving me to school, he said that I look pale and that if I want to stay home that he would take me home, but I say that I was fine and needed to come to school today, gagging!"

"I am going to head to the gym, you should go home."

"Yeah you are right, gagging."

Ellie runs over to the trash can and starts throwing up again. Alex leans over and turns the water off. Alex then hopes off the sink, she grabs her backpack from the floor and then walks out of the restroom. Once in the hallway Alex walks towards the gym, hoping that she can make it through the school day without being sent to the school nurse. But she does not think she will make it through the school day, because she is in a lot of pain and feels feverish again. A minute later Alex walks into the gym and walks over to the front row of the stands that are on the degrassi side, which is by the doors of the gym. Alex takes a sat on the bench of the first row and set her backpack onto the gym floor. At the same time Spinner walk over to Alex and takes a sat next to Alex. Spinner then looks at Dean and then looks at Alex, but does not say anything.

"Hi Spinner, can you do me a favor and feel my forehead?'

"Sure."

Spinner puts his right hand on Alex's forehead and her forehead feels a little warm to him. A few moments later he takes his hand off of Alex's forehead and gives her a worried look. Spinner then looks at the Degrassi basketball players and notices that Sean is sitting on the bench instead of warming up, Alex looks at Spinner and then looks over at Sean.

"Does it feel like I am running a fever?"

"You are a little warm."

"Thanks, do not tell Paige that I am still running a fever, she having a bad enough day as it is."

"I won't, but is it I or does Sean's look flush and exhausted, Alex?"

"He just sat down on the bench after warming up for fifteen minutes, so he going to look hot. But he does look tired."

Jimmy runs of the court and over to Sean who has just put his head between his knees. At the same time Dean walks out of the gym and is now walking towards the girl's restroom, which is where Paige and Hazel are change into their uniforms and Ellie at throwing up into the toilet of the fourth stall. Dean opens the main door to the girl's restroom and walks into the restroom, at the sometime Paige comes out of the handicapped stall. Paige sees Dean coming through the door. So she starts to walk back into the stall, but Dean runs over to Paige and grabs a hold of Paige's left arm. Dean pulls Paige over to the sink and then he push Paige up against the restroom sinks.

"Dean's you are not supports to be in here this is the girl's restroom!"

"Spirt you know that I only do what I want to!"

"Yes, I know first hand that all you do is what you want too and you do not even stop when someone says no!"

"You know that you want it Sprit!"

"I said no Dean!"

At the same time Hazel has just finish change and is putting her everyday clothing into her gym bag. Meanwhile, in the gym Alex notice it has been six minutes since she left the restroom and came into the gym. She looks at the basketball players warming up, she notices that Sean has rejoin the rest of the Degrassi plyers warming up, but Dean is not with his team and she can't found him in the gym. Alex stands up, then she runs out of the gym and into the hallway. She then runs all the way to the girl's restroom. Spinner and JT in the mascot outfit follows Alex out of the gym, but JT and Spinner stops at the door to the girls restroom and Alex runs through the door and into the restroom. At the same time Dean step back from Paige when Alex runs into the restroom and he runs out. Dean runs pass Degrassi Mascot and Spinner and then he goes back to the gym . He take off the t-shirt that is cover up his uniform jersey off and goes back to warm up. When Hazel hears Dean's leave the restroom, she walks out of the restroom stall and over to Paige and Alex. Spinner opens the main door of the girl's restroom and looks at the three girls. At the same time Ellie walks out of the fourth stall and walks over to the sink. She then sat down on the restroom floor and then bring her knees up to her chest. Ellie then wraps her arms around her legs and lay her head on her knees.

"Paige, Hazel and Alex did Dean hurt any of you?"

"No, I stay in the stall until he left the restroom Spinner."

"He pushes me up against the sink, but I am not hurt and Alex's run into the restroom before he could do anything to me."

"Is that your baby father Paige?"

"Yes, that Dean's the teenage boy who raped me and get me pregnant JT!"

JT does not say anything, but turns around and runs down the hall. At the same time Ellie stands up and runs into the first stall slamming the stall door close behind her. Meanwhile, JT has runs into the gym and throws his mascot head off, as he runs up to Dean. Out in the hallway, Alex, Spinner, Hazel and Paige are running after JT. Back in the gym JT has reaches Dean, JT push Dean and then Dean push JT back. JT then punch Dean and Dean punch JT, continue to fighting along with yelling at each other.

"Paige said no, you should have stopped and not force her to have sex!"

"She asks for it!"

"No, mean no rapist!"

JT dodge a punch from Dean, then he punch Dean and Dean punch JT back so hard that JT fall backwards onto the gym floor. At the same time the basketball coach from Dean's school and the referee comes run over to Dean and JT. The coach grab Dean and at the sometime two police officer walks into the gym. The Police officers walk over to Dean and the blonde hair male officer arrest Dean, while the female officer let Dean know what is going on.

"Dean Walton you are under arrest for rape Paige Michalchuk, Alex Nunez and Drugging and rape Hazel Aden and rape ten other girls!"

At the same time the female police officer is arrest Dean, Paige, Alex, Hazel and Spinner reach the gym. Paige, Spinner, Hazel and Alex stand outside the gym door and watch as the police officers lead Dean out of the gym and then out of the doors of the school. Then Paige, Hazel and Alex walks up to the school doors and watch the police officers put Dean into the back of the police car. As the police car pulls away from the school Paige, Alex and Hazel look at each other and then the girls hug each other and start crying. When Spinner, Alex, Paige and Hazel walk into the gym, everyone that was watching the game, which has just starts stops watching the game and staring at Alex, Paige and Hazel. Paige, Hazel, Alex and Spinner take a sat on the bench and watch the boys' basketball game, the Bardell team has an awful game without the star player the freshman and sophomore on the team were lost and the Bardell only made two baskets. Degrassi basketball players still hold they're own too win the game, despite Sean not playing in most of the game, because he was sitting on the team bench throwing up into a trash can. When the basketball game end Alex stands up and grabs her backpack. Alex then walks out of the gym and at the same time Paige stand up. Paige then grabs her backpack, purse and gym bag. Paige then runs out of the gym, she then runs into the hallway and sees Alex walking through the girls restroom door. Paige then walks down the hallway and heads into the girl's restroom. When she walks into the restroom, she sees Alex sitting on the restroom floor with her knee up against her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. Paige also sees that Alex is rest her head on her knees and that her eyes are close. Paige also notices that Alex is crying and tears are running down her cheeks. Paige walks over to Alex and kneels down in from of her.

"Lexi's what is wrong?"

Alex opens her eyes and looks at Paige. Alex then closes her eyes again and at the same time Paige put her right hand onto Alex's forehead, which feel warm to her. Paige stands up and walks over to the paper towel dispenser. She the gets a paper towel from the paper towel dispenser. She then walks over to the sink and turn the water on, when the water is cooler but not cold, she wet the paper towel down. She turns the water off and then squeeze some of the water out off the paper towel. Paige then walks back over to Alex and wipes her face off with the paper towel. Alex lifts her head up and then Paige wipes Alex's neck off with the paper towel. Paige then takes the black hoodie jacket that Alex's is wear off of her to reveal a wide striped white tank top. Paige then wipes Alex arms off with the wet paper towel. Paige stands up and walks over to the trash can and throws the paper towel into the trash can. Paige then walks back over to Alex and Kneels down in front of Alex.

"Lexi, you should go see the nurse and go home because you are still running a fever and it looks like you are in a lot of pain."

"No, I am going to try and make it through the day, I only have one day left to miss. So I should save the day incase I need it."

"It is your choice and I have some news that might help cheer you up Alex."

"What the news Paige?"

"Meeri called me this morning and let me know that I have the job, so we will be working together."

"That great Paige. "

Paige stands up and looks down at Alex who has lays her head on her knees again. Paige also notice that Alex has closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her legs again. Paige stands up and looks down at Alex for a few seconds.

"I am going to go change back into my street clothing and then we will head to class. I am going to set my purse and backpack by your backpack."

"Ok."

Paige grabs her gym bag and then walks into the restroom-handicapped stall. A few moments later Paige walk out of the restroom stall wearing a sleeveless empire waist peasant blouse that has a scoop neck with embroidery flowers around the hem in the color navy and bootleg jean that has embroidery flowers on the side of the jean. Paige walks over to Alex with her gym bag on her left shoulder. Paige looks down at Alex and sees that she is crying again. Paige reaches down and takes a hold of Alex hands and then pulls Alex up. Alex looks at Paige and at the same time she leans up again the restroom wall.

"You should not have pulled me up Paige, you are pregnant and are not supposed to be lift heavy things!"

"You are not that heavy Lexi."

""We should head to class."

"I have to use the restroom and then we can leave."

"That fine."

Alex walks into the first restroom stall on the right and closes the door behind her. Paige set her gym bag down by her backpack, purse and Alex's backpack and then walk over to the sink and looks into the mirror to check her hair and makeup. Paige see that her hair and makeup still looks good, so she walks over to where Alex's backpack, Jacket, her backpack, purse and gym bag are. Paige grabs her backpack, purse and gym bag off the floor. At the same time in the first stall Alex is zip up her olive green cargo pants and she is crying. A moment later Alex walks out of the stall, she then walks over to the sink and turns the water on. Paige watch Alex washes her hands and can tell that she in a lot of pain and does not feel good. Alex is throwing the paper towel (that she just dry her hands) on into the trash can. Alex then walks over to her backpack and jacket, but when she get to her backpack and jacket Alex just lean up against the wall.

"Go to the nurse Lexi."

"Fine, I will go to the nurse, but I am only going to lay down in the nurse office."

"You should go home."

"My mom is at work, so that mean Chad would have to come pick me up and if the school nurse calls the apartment and wake up Chad to come pick me up from school, Chad would just get mad and take his angry out on me. So I will just go lay down in the nurse office until school gets out for the day."

"All right Lexi, that better then making yourself sat through classes."

Alex grabs her backpack and jacket off the floor and then Paige and Alex walks out of the girl's restroom. Paige heads to third-hour, which is Math class with Mr. Armstrong. At the same time Alex goes to the nurse station to lie down.


	11. Chapter eleven: first day at work!

Change Eleven: First day at work!  
It is Sunday, April 6. 2003 and its also, Paige first day of work at the mall movie theater. A few moments ago she got her uniform from Meeri and now Paige is on her way to the lady's restroom to change into her uniform. When Paige comes back from the restroom, she sees Alex and Meeri behind the concession counter, Paige walks behind the counter and over to Alex and Meeri.

"Paige's, Alex will be training you today, if she tells you to do something then you have to do it. That being say Alex's do not ask Paige to lift anything that is too heavy seeing that she is pregnant."

"I won't."

"Also, Paige and Alex there are two new children/family movies that are start today Eeyore's big movie (a winnie the pooh movie) in theater six and Barney and friends go to neverland in theater three, so there will be lots of children and family here today. I will get out of the way, so Alex can start training you Paige."

Meeri walks away from Alex and Paige and Alex show Paige how to fill the soda fountain dispenser and how to work the soda dispenser first(which is on the left of the cash register if behind concession counter and right if in front of concession counter), followed by how to work the popcorn machine on the back counter (to the right if facing the back counter/left if back is to the back counter and it is the second to last item on the counter, a cooler is the last item on counter). Thirdly Alex shows Paige how to work the cheese warmers. Alex then shows Paige how to place the soft pretzels into the soft pretzel machine (which is on the counter after the cash register and on the right side if behind concession counter and left if in front of concession counter). Alex then walks through the double doors (on left if behind counter and looking towards customers waiting to order or right if facing back counter and the popcorn machine), Alex come back through the double doors a few moments later carrying boxes of candy. Alex set the boxes onto the floor and then Paige and Alex restocks the candy display. Alex and Paige have just finish stock the candy display when it is time to open up the concession counter. Alex and Paige go through the double doors and Alex show Paige where the drawers for the cash register are kept out. Alex grabs a drawer and then the girls walk out through the double door and Alex show Paige how to open the cash register and how to work the cash register. A few minutes later the first family start walking up to the concession counter, Alex's who is standing in front of the cash register looks at Paige.

"I take the first family order and you watch what I do and then you can take the next order."

"Ok."

The family walks up the concession counter and the mom and dad looks up at the price list and the children are looking at the candy display. Paige stand next to Alex, so she can see what Alex does.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, we will take a large popcorn, two medium sierra mist, two large Pepsi and two pack of M and M."

"That will be thirty-two dollars and fifty cents."

The father hand Alex forty dollars and Alex open the cash register and puts the money into the drawer, Alex then gives the father the change. At the same time that Alex is taking the family order, Paige is watching Alex push the item button for each of the items that the customer order and then watching how Alex takes the money and put the money into the cash register. Paige also watches how Alex make change for the twenty-dollar bill. Alex is now getting the customer order, Paige watch Alex fill the order and then switch place with Alex. Alex watching Paige walk up to the cash register to takes the order of the next family, which is a family of eight (there is a set of four-year-old girls triples and set of five-year-boys triples, mom and a dad).

"May I help you?"

"We will take six small sierra mists, three soft pretzels, extra large popcorn, large diet Pepsi and one large Pepsi."

"Your total is fifty-three dollars and twenty-five cents."  
The mother hands Paige the fifty-three dollars and twenty-five cents and Paige puts the money into the cash register. Alex help Paige get the order together seeing that the order is large one. Paige and Alex whole shift is spent taken order of moms, dads, and children between the ages of two through nine years old. The only time that Paige or Alex gets a break is when they take a break to uses the restroom. By the end of the shift Paige is tired and her feet are sore, but she is happy for having this job because she can help support and raise her daughter. After Alex and Paige have clocked out, the two girls walk away from the movie theater and then walk out of the mall together.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Gossop hurts

Author Note: Just a small note to let you know Heather Sinclair and some of her friends are mentions in this chapter and since I have no idea who Heather was friends or hang out with when at Degrassi, I just made some up. The fist friend that I made up is Jennifer Dimacro and the second one is Mercedes Santos's.

Chapter Twelve: gossip hurts  
It is Monday, April 7, 2003 and Alex's is setting outside of Degrassi on the steps of the school, reading a book and wanting for Paige to get to school. Spinner, Ellie, Jimmy, Terri, Ashley, Hazel, Macro and Craig have already show up and are walking around the hallway of Degrassi, but Alex did not feel like hanging around with a big group of people. So she told Spinner, Ellie, Jimmy, Terri, Ashley, Hazel, Macro and Craig that she will wait for Paige and sees them in home room. The truth is since the basketball game against Bardell on March 18, 2003, she would rather be working or at home with her mom and Chad instead of at school, because everyone has been gossip about what Dean did to Paige, Hazel and her. But Paige is having a harder time then Hazel or Alex, because of being pregnant with Dean's baby, some people think that Paige wanting to get pregnant that why she and Dean went upstairs and that she did not tell Dean's no and to stop or otherwise she would have pass charges against Dean when it happened back in September. Alex looks up from the book she is reading when she hears familiar foot steep coming for behind her, a few moments later the feet steps are beside her. Alex looks up to see Jay and Sean are standing in front of her. At the same time Sean sees Emma and Manny walking towards the school and walk over to Emma and Manny, as Jay takes a sat next to Alex on the steps of the school.

"Lexi, you look worried is something wrong?"

"Paige hasn't arrived at school yet, Jay!"

"As I was driving by the Michalchuk's house, this morning Dylan's stop me. Dylan then told me to let you know that Paige is not coming to school today because she has an obgyn appointment this morning and then Mrs. Michalchuk and Paige is going shopping to buy items for the baby nursery and to pick up what she did not get at the baby shower in March and still needs to buy. Also, as I was about to take off Paige come outside and she walked over to my car and ask me to ask you if you would bring her homework over after school gets out."

"Oh."

"And Paige asks me to tell you not to worry about her today, because she feeling great today."

"Did she look happy or sad when she said it Jay?"

"She look happy Lexi."

"Did she have anything else to tell me?'"

"Yes, she said to pass onto you that she loves you and will miss you today."

"Thanks for pass on all the messages Jay."

"You are welcome and I will see you around.

With that Jay stands up and then he walks up the steps of the school and heads into the school. Alex close her book and then she throws the book into her backpack. Alex then stands up and walk into the school, hoping that the day goes by fast. Meanwhile, across town Paige is at her obgyn office and she is setting in exam room number five waiting for her obgyn to come into the room and start the appointment. A minute later there is a knock on the half-open door and the door opens up all the way, but the doctor who open ups the exam room door is not Dr. Penbrook. Paige looks at her mom and then back at the male doctor (who has brown hair with a few gray hair and green eyes) that is walking towards her with his hands in his jean pockets. The Male doctor turns towards the counter, which the laptop is on and takes a look at Paige's file that the nurse pulled up for the doctor before she left the room. The doctor then turns back around and faces Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk. Paige gives her mom a nervous/worry look, at the same time the doctor notices the look on Paige face.

"I am Dr. David Pitt and I am Dr. Penbrook partner in her obgyn practice."

"Where is Dr. Penbrook, I always see her?"  
"She asks me to cover her patients today."

"But why?"

"Because her husband, daughter, son and she are all sick."

"Oh."

"I can tell you are nervous, but there nothing to be nervous about. I am just going to check the baby heart beat with the Doppler, along with measure your belly to make sure the baby is growing as it should."

"Ok, let get this appointment over."

Dr. Pitt turns around and opens up the cabinet and takes a pair of latex gloves out and puts them on. He then takes out the Doppler out of the cabinet and Paige lays back on the exam table as Dr. Pitt walks over to her. Paige mom takes a hold of her daughter right hand as Dr. Pitt set the Doppler probe onto Paige stomach and moves it around to he finds the heart beat.

"Is the baby heartbeat all-right Dr. Pitt?"

"Yes, the baby has a strong heartbeat."

Dr. Pitt walk back over to the cabinet and puts the Doppler away, he them grab the measure tape and walks back over to Paige. He then put the end with zero on it at the top of Paige belly and measure to the bottom of her belly. The doctor looks at the measurement and then takes the measure tape off of Paige belly and set it on the counter top. Dr. Pitt then pulls the chair out from the counter/computer desk and takes a sat and gives Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk a seriously look.

"Is something wrong, Dr. Pitt?"

"Mrs. Michalchuk, Paige weight is a little low for how far Paige is in the pregnancy and her baby seems to be a little small, so I want her to come back Wednesday at 3: 30 p.m. to have another ultrasounds, so Dr. Penbrook or I can see how big the baby girl actual is and about how much she weight."

"Ok."

"I also want you to take it easy more, instead of going out with your friends to the mall or the dot have them come hang out at your house."

"Ok, I try too slower down and gain more weight. I also need to have mine prescribe for prenatal vitamins renew to.  
"Ok I can write you out a refill on your prenatal vitamins. Do you have any questions you want to ask?

"No."

"Ok, I will write out your prescribe Paige and then give you the prescribe and then you can go."

"Ok."

Dr. Pitt get out his prescribe pad and write out Paige refill and then he write down in the appointment book Paige 3:30 pm ultrasound appointment on Wednesday and write out a remind note for Paige. Dr. Pitt then hand Paige her prescribe refill and remind note. Paige than hops off the exam table and at the same time Dr. Pitt walks out of the exam room. Paige and her mom them walks out of the exam room and the two of them walk down the hallway to the door leading into the waiting room. Then Mrs. Michalchuk and Paige walk through the waiting room and to the doors, the two of them then walks out off the office. Once outside Paige and her mom walks over to the family van, then Mrs. Michalchuk gets into the drive seat and Paige gets into the passenger seat. Meanwhile, back at Degrassi it is now second hour and Alex, Hazel, Terri, Ashley, Macro, Jay, Craig, Jimmy, Ellie and Spinner are in Mrs. Kwan English class. Mrs. Kwan turns around to face the class after she finishes writing something on the chalkboard.

"Ok, class today you are going to work on the assignment I just write on the chalkboard, the assignment is not do today, but the last week of school on Monday, June 2, 2003 and I will pass them back to you on the day that you take your final test on Thursday, June 5, 2003. Also Alex Nunez I had Dylan Michalchuk in my first hour English class and he tell me that you are taking Paige homework to her after school today, so make sure that you write the assignment down for Paige to.

"I will, Mrs. Kawn."

"When you are working on the creative writing assignment, I will be sitting at my desk grading homework assignment and the tests you take last Friday, if you need help or have any questions you want to ask me, just come up to my desk and bring you pen or pencil and paper with you.

As Mrs. Kawn takes a sat in her desk chair, the whole class is looking up at the chalk board and is reading what the creative writing assignment is. Alex lets out a big sigh as she writes the assignment down in her notebook for Paige, because the creative writing assignment is to write an essay on a real life event and you have to say how it changes your life in both the good and the bad ways. Alex tears the piece of paper that she wrote the assignment down on out of the notebook and then sets it down on the table. Alex then stands up and walk up to the front of the classroom and over to the teachers' desk. Mrs. Kwan looks up when she hears someone walking towards her.

"What do you need Alex Nunez?"

"Do you have a folder or large envelope I can put Paige homework in Mrs. Kwan?"

"No, but Dylan give me this fold piece of paper to give to you, he say that Paige wrote her locker number and the combination for the lock down on the piece of paper and then fold the paper in half so everyone would not see it."

"Thanks."

Alex takes the piece of fold paper form her English teacher and then she starts walking to the back row of table, which of cause is in the back of the classroom. As Alex is slower walking back to her seat Alex can hear Heather Sinclair talking to her friends and of cause it is about her, Paige and Hazel. So start walking even slower to listing to what they are saying to each other.

"I wonder what Hazel, Paige and Alex are going to write about?

"I beat that all three of them will write sob stories about how they were raped and that the best thing to come of it was that a rapist is now off the street and behind bars where he belongs, Heather!"

"No Jennifer, I think that Paige is going to say the baby she carrying is the best thing that has come from being rape by Dean."

""I agree with Heather and I think that Hazel will probable say that the best thing that come for being rape was she now understand what Paige went through and that she was so stupid for not supported Paige afterward."

"Jennifer and Heather) you are so right Mercedes!"

"(Both Jennifer and Mercedes) But what will Alex Nunez say?"

"She won't do the assignment, she just blow the assignment off like everything else."

"Yeah I agree with Jennifer, Alex will never do a writing assignment that mean talk about an event that happing in your life, she hate talking about her life and never let anyone in on what is happing in her life beside Jay Hogart."

"I agree with Mercedes and I hear that she only told him because he would get her drunk and high and then she would tell him anything he wants to know."

At this point Alex has had it with Heather, Jennifer and Mercedes and walk up to the table the three girls are setting at, which happening to be the third table and the table in front of the table that she is setting at. Alex then slams her hands down onto the table and Heather, Mercedes and Jennifer look up at Alex who is now staring at them with a look that says you are dead. At the same time Jay's stand up from the seat he is setting in which is the last row of tables and the seat closes to the back door of the classroom. Jay then walks up to Alex and stops next to the three girls incases, he has to pull Alex away from the girls before she does anything to hurt them, which means she would be kicked out of school.

"What do you want Alex?"

"Heather, what do I want? I want you and your friends to stop talking about Hazel, Paige and I and saying that we want Dean to rape us, because we did not want it at all Heather, Jennifer and Mercedes, no one wants to be rape. And by the way, Jay's never get me drunk or high to found out about my life, I tell him because I trust him and he was always there for me when I need a friend or someone to listens to me what I had to get things off my chest."

"We can say whatever we want about whoever we want to Alex and there is nothing you can do to stop us!"

"Mercedes right and by the way Alex everyone know that you are the biggest slut at Degrassi!"

"(Jennifer and Mercedes) Good one Heather."

" I am not a slut!"

"Lexi, walk away from the three of them, because they are not worth getting suspend form school."

"Yeah you are right, they just make me so mad Jay."

"I know Lexi!"

Alex and Jay both walk away from Mercedes, Heather and Jennifer and go back to their seats and Alex puts the piece of paper that has Paige's locker number and combination into her pants pocket. Jay and Alex take a sat in they chair, then Jay gets right to work on writing his essay. But Alex cannot seem to think about what she wants to write about. Meanwhile, Paige and her mom are at the mall and have just walk into the Babies R US store. Mrs. Michalchuk walks over to the carts and gets a chart. Then Paige and her mom walk over to the section of the store where the baby Bouncers, playmates, gym, walkers, jumpers, swings are located and then the two of them start looking around. The first then that catch Paige eye is a walker that is pink, white, yellow and gray. Paige points to the walker and Mrs. Michalchuk finds the boxes for that particular walker. Mrs. Michalchuk then grabs the box and puts the walker box into they cart. Paige then starts to look at the baby swings and finds a fisher price one that is pink on the right and left side and white on top and bottom of the seat, with flower patter in the center of the seat. The swing also has a white infant head support with a pink flower on it. The swing also has motorized mobile with pink flowers on the mobile that spins around and the swings plays sixteen songs and two natural sounds. Paige reads that swings can be plug into the outlet to save the batteries. Paige sees the boxes she is looking at is the only one left in stock, so she grabs it up right away. Paige then puts the swing box into the cart. Paige then finds a pink baby bouncer that she like, which has two reclining-positions and an extra large seat. The baby bouncer has five different melodies, volume control. The bouncer also has a footrest, padded with a reducer and expandable headrest, games arch with pink bird and red rose toys that are attach to the arch and three point harnesses to keep the baby safe. Mrs. Michalchuk picks one of the bouncer box and puts the bouncer box into the cart. Paige then takes the cart handle and start push the cart towards the bedding sections, but Mrs. Michalchuk goes to the clothing sections to pick out some oneise, pants, shirts, skirts, shorts and dresses for her granddaughter, when she reach the clothing section Mrs. Michalchuk start looking at the dresses. Meanwhile, in the bedding sections Paige has found some cribs sheets that she like and puts them into the cart. She then picks out ten different receiving blankets and puts them into the cart. Paige then push the chart over to the bath sections and at the same time Mrs. Michalchuk has caught up to paige and show Paige a yellow oneise, pink and white oneise, along with two pink pants and long sleeve shirt, jean skirt, purple dress and a pink dress, pink shoes and white bib, green bib and a pink bib and then Mrs. Michalchuk puts the items into the cart. Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk start looking at the bath items and Paige found a duck bath thermometer, bathroom safety kit and towels. At the same time Mrs. Michalchuk goes and grabs a Gerber premium feeding system infant starter gift set, which comes with two 5 oz bottles and three 8 oz bottles and Paige pick up a Sassy welcome baby gift set has rattle, toothing rings soft baby book that has teether on the corner. Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk put the Items they pick out into the cart and then Paige find boogie wipes and she put the boogie wipes into the cart. Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk then looks at decor for the baby nursery. At the same time back at Degrassi the bell for second hour to end has just ring. Alex grabs her English stuff of the table and put them into her book backpack. Alex then stands up and she walks out of the classroom. Alex slower walks to her third hour class, which is math with Mr. Armstrong and is thinking, I hope Paige day is going better then my day us going. It has now been five hours and twenty five minutes since third hour start and Paige and Mrs. Michalchuk start look at decor for the nursery. Alex is walking down the sidewalk towards the Michalchuk house and at the sometime Mrs. Michalchuk and Paige are downstairs in the basement. Paige is setting on the sofa and has been folding the fresh wash clothing along with putting the bath toys into two plastic storage baskets. Mrs. Michalchuk has been putting the walker, baby bouncer and swing together. Outside Alex has just reaches the front door of the Michalchuk house, she unwraps her right arm from around Paige textbooks, notebooks and folders and rings the door bell, she then puts her arm back around the textbooks, notebooks and folder because there are about to fall. Mr. Michalchuk who was laying on the couch in the family room/sitting room takes the blanket that he has wrap around him off and then stands up from the couch. He then hears the door bell. Mr. Michalchuk walks and of the living and towards the front door, coughing into his left hand. As he walks up to the door he looks at the glass window panel on the side of the door and sees Alex standing on the front porch with her hands full of Paige textbooks, notebooks and folders. Mr. Michalchuk reaches the front door, and opens up the door. Alex notices that Paige father is wearing a pair of blue sweat pant and a blue sweatshirt, when he opens up the front door.

"Hi Mr. Michalchuk I am surprise to see you home at this time of day, seen that you are usually at work this time of day."

"(clear his throat) I stay home sick from work today."

"I am sorry to hear that, I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks, what do you need Lexi?"

"I bring Paige her homework over, can I come in and take Paige homework to her?"

"Sure, Paige and her mom are in the basement going through all the coughing (into left hand), all the baby items they brought today."

Mr. Michalchuk steps back and then Alex walks into the house. Alex start walking down the hallway and Mr. Michalchuk closes the front door. Alex walk into the kitchen and walks over to the basement door (which is on the right if back to the entryway). At the same time Mrs. Michalchuk opens the door that leads to the basement to see Alex arms are full of Paige textbooks, notebooks and folder. Mrs. Michalchuk walks into the Kitchen and then Alex start head down the basement steps. A few moment later in the basement Paige hears someone coming down the stairs, so she turns to face the staircase and see Alex is coming down the stairs, with her school textbooks, notebooks and folders. Alex walks over to Paige and hands Paige the textbooks, notebooks and folders. Alex then set down next to Paige on the couch, as Paige set her school textbooks, notebooks and folders on the coffee table.

"How was your day Lexi?"

'Ok, but I can't stay long I have to go to work, how was your day Paige?"

"Alright I guess, but I have to go back to see the obgyn after school Wednesday to have an ultrasounds done to see if the baby growing like it is supposed to, Because Dr. Pitt says my belly is small then it should be for how far along I am."

"Who Dr. Pitt?"

"Dr. Penbrook partner in her obgyn practice."

"But why did you see Dr. Pitt and not Dr. Penbrook?"

"She called in sick, because her family and she are sick. Lexi can you go with me to my appointment on Wednesday, because my mom can't get off work to take me and my father sick and if he better, he will have to go into work?"

"Sure, I will go with you Paige, but I have to go now or I will be late for work."

"Ok, I see you and school tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."

Paige and Alex stand up and the two girls hug each other and then kisses each other on the lip. Alex walks over to the staircase and head upstairs. Alex walks through the open door at the top of the stairs and then walks into the kitchen. She then walks into the hallway and walks to the front door and let her self out of the house, close the door behind her. At the same time Paige goes back to going through the baby things.


End file.
